All Kinds of Love
by Dueler312
Summary: Sequel of Amazing True Love. Hope is getting ready to start school, and Starr and Cole couldn't be more proud. But how will Hope's first year of school go, with some of the kids having different opinions of her?
1. Chapter 1

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 1

Everything was going well in the Thornhart's place a couple weeks after Patrick came home. He was such a playful little boy, and Starr and Cole just loved spending every minute with him.

Though the one who was really loving spending time with Patrick was Hope. She really wanted to show her little brother a lot of love. Unfortunately though that would have to be cut pretty soon, as Hope was about to start school real soon. She was really excited to start it, but she didn't want to leave her mom alone with Patrick.

And that how she was feeling the day before school. She didn't even feel like playing school with her stuffed animals. She was just sitting on the bed, and that's how Cole found her when he looked in on her.

"Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?" he asked. Hope just shrugged and turned a little bit.

"Hey, you know I can tell that there is something wrong. Now what is it?" Cole asked again.

Hope just sighed and said, "I want to help Mommy with Patrick."

"Yeah, I know that," said Cole.

"But I can't do that if I go to school," Hope pointed out.

"Oh I see where this is going," said Cole. He then wrapped his arm around his daughter and dragged her close to him. Hope accepted being dragged over, but instead hugged her father. Cole then said, "Its going to be okay. Your mom will be able to take care of your little brother while you're at school. And I'm still going to be here for a while till I have to go back to work." Hope still looked a little down, but just nodded. Cole then headed out.

He closed the door on the way out and he went back to the front room, where Starr was feeding Patrick from a bottle. "Everything okay?" she asked

"Hope doesn't want to leave you alone with Patrick. She wants to help you a lot around here," Cole explained.

"Oh, I can understand how she feels there," said Starr. "I mean she felt like two people were trying to tear her family apart, and she wants to make sure that it doesn't happen again." Starr was referring to what happened when Britney broke James out of the mental hospital, and then the two were trying to get Cole and Starr for themselves.

"Well, she needs to know that nothing is going to happen to us," said Cole.

"Tell you what," said Starr. "Why don't you take this little guy and finish feeding him, while I go talk to Hope about this, okay?"

"Well, if she can listen to you, I'll be glad for that," said Cole. He then took little Patrick, in his arms, while Starr headed to her daughter's room.

"Hope, its your mom. Can I come in?" Starr asked, while knocking.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hope, as she opened the door.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Starr, as she came in and closed the door. "Your dad told me what wrong, and how you're feeling about it."

"Do you guys tell each other everything?" asked Hope.

Starr laughed a little and said, "Yep. We tell each other everything, unless its something we have to keep ourselves, and this is something that bothering you, and your Dad and I want to help. Now why is the reason you don't want to go to school and help out with me with Patrick?"

Hope remained silent for a little bit, and then said, "I'm just worried that something bad will happen when I'm not here."

"You're worried that someone bad could try and wreck our family?" asked Starr. Hope nodded.

Starr motioned her daughter to come closer, and then explained something to her straight to her face.

"Hope Thornhart, I want you listen to me very clearly, okay. While its true that those two bad people did try to mess with us, they won't be able to anymore. They're locked away for good. And you don't need to worry about me this much. I was actually a tough girl back in my young days, and I'm sure you got that in you too. But remember this, okay. You aren't the only one that's looking after me and Patrick. Your dad, Your Aunt Langston and Uncle Markko, and the rest of our family are also doing that.. Everyone is looking out for each other, which means you can go, without worrying about me and Patrick too much, okay?"

Hope looked a little hesitant, but then said, "Okay," in a defeated tone. Starr hugged her daughter, and then said, "Besides, think of all the good things that you can do once you start school tomorrow."

"Like what?" asked Hope.

"Well, you will meet new people, make new friends, and have new experiences there. Plus you will be learning so much, you won't have to worry that much about me, your dad, or your brother."

"Okay," Hope said, this time with a smile. She then gave a great big hug to her mother.

"Just remember that we will always be here for each other, no matter how far apart we are, okay?" Hope nodded, still hugging Starr.

Little did they knew, Cole was on the other side of the door, overhearing the conversation while still feeding Patrick. He then walked off quietly to the kitchen, and put the bottle down so he could help his son burp.

Later on, during that night, Starr and Cole were getting Hope's backpack all ready so she would be ready for school the next day. They had decided that Cole was going to take her to school, as someone needed to stay with Patrick, and Starr volunteered for that.

"You know, I didn't think this day would come this fast," said Starr.

"Hope going to her very first day of school? I know what you mean." said Cole. "Its like she was just born yesterday."

"And now she's all grown up into a little kid," Starr added. "Pretty soon she won't want to hang around her parents for long." Starr and Cole laughed at that.

"I don't think we have to worry about that for a while," Cole said with a smile. Then he added jokingly, "Although we may have to watch for boys."

Starr just laughed at that, and she threw one of the couch cushions at her husband.

"What's so funny?" asked Hope, who was coming from her room, all ready for bed.

"Your dad is" said Starr, still laughing.

"You both are really silly," said Hope, smiling.

"Oh, we are, huh?" said Cole, looking at Starr. "Would we be silly if we did 'this'? As soon as he said that, Cole grabbed Hope, and put her on his lap and started tickling her.

"Daddy, stop it!" Hope said, while laughing with excitement.

Starr just couldn't help but laugh and smile at the two. It was always fun to see those two get along.

"Well, its time for you to get to bed," Cole said, after he stopped tickling Hope. "You got a big day, and you're going to have to rest up for it."

"Okay, Daddy. I'm heading to bed," said Hope. And she ran straight to her room.

"I'll be in there to tuck you in in a sec, sweetie," said Starr. After Hope went into her room, Starr looked at Cole and said, "I really wish I could take her there her first day"

"I wish you could come, but I don't think Patrick needs to be in that kind of place yet, and someone has got to stay with him. Not to mention you did volunteer to stay," Cole reminded his wife.

"I know," said Starr. She got up and gave her husband a kiss before heading to Hope's room to tuck her in.

Surprisingly though, Hope was already tucked in, and Starr just shook her head. Her little girl was becoming a big girl. She then walked over to her, and said, "You have a good night sleep, and a good first day when you get to school, okay?"

"I will, Mommy," said Hope. Starr bent down to kiss her daughter on her forehead, and turned the light off, and Hope closed her eyes. Starr looked back, and she knew her daughter was going to just fine.

A/N: First chapter of this new fanfic done. I know that this sounds like a filler right now, but the big stuff is going to be coming. In the meantime, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 2

The next day, Hope was up and ready so fast, it seemed if her parents hadn't fully awaken yet. Starr was a little tired, as she had to feed Patrick in the middle of the night. But she did master up enough strength to put her daughter's hair in a horsetail, with a little curls and the end of her hair.

"Looks like you're pretty excited to get there, huh?" Starr said, seeing her daughter full of excitement.

"I am," said Hope. " I just wish you could be there, Mommy."

"I know, sweetie," said Starr. "I wish I could be there too." She then hugged Hope, and then they both got up. Cole was already dressed and waiting to take her to school.

"One second, Daddy," said Hope. Cole looked at Starr, confused until they saw Hope giving her brother a little kiss on the cheek. "Okay, now we can go!

Starr and Cole laughed, and then, after sneaking a kiss from his wife, Cole took their daughter to school. Starr just smiled, seeing that her little one was starting to go out into a big world.

"So you planning on trying to make a bunch of friends?" Cole asked Hope when they were driving to the school.

"I'm hoping to," said Hope. "I want to have a bunch of friends."

"I bet you do," said Cole. "But hey, even having only a few friends is okay as well."

"I know, Daddy," said Hope.

When they arrived, a lot of kids were getting ready to head into classrooms. Cole and Hope found the classroom she was assigned to, and he helped her get everything ready for the first day.

"I take it, you this girl's father," said a woman's voice. Cole turned around and saw that the teacher came up them.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I'm Cole Thornhart, and this is my daughter, Hope."

"Hello," said Hope.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Mrs. Ambers," said the teacher. "I hoping that you have a great time here. I take it the mother couldn't come?" she asked.

"She's home taking care of newborn son, Patrick," Cole explained.

"Oh, that's okay. Well, Hope. Why don't you go look for your desk. It has your name on the top there," Mrs Ambers instructed.

"Okay. Bye Daddy," said Hope, and she went off to find her desk.

Cole then turned to Hope's teacher and asked, "Um, if she does have any trouble, can you let me know? We had a little trouble a few weeks ago, and I'm just wanting to look out for her."

Mrs Ambers smiled and said, "Its okay, Mr. Thornhart. I know of what has happened with your family. And I will say that I don't tolerate bullying anywhere. So if she does get messed with, I'll make sure that it gets stopped immediately."

"That's all I ask for," said Cole. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I got to get to work. I'll be swinging by at the end of the day to pick Hope up." Mrs Ambers nodded on that, and Cole headed out.

Back at the house, Starr was rocking a sleeping Patrick in her arms when the doorbell rung. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Its me and Markko, Starr," came Langston's voice. Starr looked out the window and saw her and Cole's two best friends.

"Come on in. Its open," she said, owing to the fact that she couldn't open the door because Patrick was in her arms.

Langston and Markko came in, and sat down. "He's looking good," said Langston, nodding to Patrick.

"Yeah, he is," said Starr, though a little down. Markko was able to catch that though.

"Everything okay, Starr?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a little emotional right now. Hope just left a while ago for her first day of school," Starr explained.

"Ah, that's the reason why," said Langston. "Its hard seeing that, your little one starting to see what is out there.

"Lang, Hope is five, not eighteen," said Markko.

"No, Markko. Langston's right," said Starr. "Pretty soon she will be wanting to be with her friends that she makes. And I wouldn't blame her."

"Well, hopefully she will have a great time there," said Langston.

"Yeah, but I hope she doesn't get messed with as well, with everything that has happened to us,  
>" Starr noted.<p>

"Hey, if she gets messed with, I'm pretty sure she can stand up to them," said Markko. "She got two parents who are really brave, and I'm sure that Hope will tell off anyone that tries to mess with her."

"Well as long as she doesn't do what I did back as a kid, then we will be okay," Starr said. All three of them did laugh a little bit.

Just then the door was knocked upon again. Markko went to answer it, and then came back with John McBain.

"John, what's up?" asked Starr.

"Just wanted to let you know that the trial against Britney and James is going to be starting next month, and I know you are going to be wanting to testify," John informed them .

"Oh I definitely do want to," said Starr. "They need to pay for what they did."

"Does Cole know? asked Langston.

"Oh yeah he knows. I informed him right away when I got the news," said John.

"That could also mean that Hope ma have to testify as well," said Starr.

"Hey, as long as she knows we're here for there, I'm pretty sure she will be okay," Langston assured her best friend. Starr smiled, until Patrick started going cranky, letting his mom know that he wasn't getting full attention. Everyone smiled at that.

Back at the school, Hope was doing okay, though no one was talking to her right now, and that made feel down a little. By the time recess came, Hope was all excited to play, and she actually approached a couple of girls from her class that were playing Ring Around the Rosie. She actually wanted to play and headed over there. But as soon as the girls saw her coming, they stopped playing and ran off.

"Wait. Can't I play?" she asked.

"Why? Your family attracts freaks, and we don't want what you have that causes them to come," One of the girls said.

"Don't talk about my family like that," Hope fired back.

"Why shouldn't we?" Another one of the girls asked, in a sarcastic voice.

Hope was about to answer, but a different voice answered instead. "Because that's rude, and you girls should know that."

Hope and the other girls looked around and saw that the voice came from a boy, that also was in Hope's class.

"You are sticking up for her? You must love her," said another one of the girls.

"Lauren! Amy! Michelle!" Everyone turned to see Mrs. Ambers coming up to them. "That is enough. I do not want any of that around here, you got that?"

The three girls just sighed and then ran off. Mrs Ambers then walked up to Hope and asked if she was okay. Hope says that she was okay, and then the teacher went off to keep an eye out for any more trouble. Hope though turned to the boy,

"Thanks," she said to him .

"You're welcome," said the boy. "You wouldn't be Hope Thornhart, right?"

"That's my name, yes. Why?" asked Hope, starting to get suspicious.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nick Thurston," he said, extending his hand to Hope. Hope then can see that Nick was trying to be friendly, and since he did stand up for her, she took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Nick," said Hope.

"Hey, you want to go play on the slide? asked Nick.

"Sure, why not," said Hope. She and Nick then ran up to the nearest slide. After playing a while, Hope could see that Nick was a great person, and she had a lot of fun with him.

The rest of the school day passed without incident, though Mrs. Ambers was keeping an eye on those three girls, Lauren, Amy, Michelle, in case they started messing with Hope again. Pretty soon, it was time to pack up, as it was time to go home. Hope was getting putting everything away and then heading for her backpack when Lauren came up to her.

"You know, I saw you with that boy," she said. "Pretty soon he will get tired of you and start playing with just boys."

"How do you know that?" Hope asked.

"That how it is. Boys don't like girls here," said Lauren.

"You're wrong about that," said Nick, who came up to them. "Nothing wrong with a girl being friends with a boy."

"Oh really," said Lauren. "Then you are going to just get what she has, and I'm sure your family doesn't want that."

"I think I know what you want, Miss Werlin." Mrs Ambers had came up right behind her "A whole recess right next to the gate, am I right?"

"No, I don't," said Lauren, rather quickly.

"Well, you are going to be if I catch you doing something this again, you got me?" Mrs. Ambers said, as if she was laying down the law. Lauren just sighed and then went to go get her stuff packed up. The teacher then turned to Nick.

"Nick, I will say that I am proud of you for standing up for Hope, but remember to come to me as well if someone messing with anyone. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ambers," said Nick. Once the teacher walked off to help the other students, Hope turned to Nick.

"Wow, you are a good person," she said.

"That's because my dad taught me to be a good person," said Nick. "And to stand up for people who are being messed with. Plus, you seem like a nice person as well."

"Thanks," said Hope.

"You're welcome I got to go. My dad is waiting outside for me." And Nick went to grab his backpack, but Hope asked to wait for a second.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to be friends?" asked Hope.

Nick just said, "Sure," with a smile. He then headed out. Hope just smiled, until she got distracted by her father's voice.

"Hey, Hope. How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was great!" Hope shouted out. "I even made a new friend today."

"You did? That's great. Is that friend still here?" asked Cole.

"No, he already left with his dad," Hope explained.

"Oh so your friend is a boy, huh? That's cool." said Cole. "You didn't try to kiss him, did you?" he jokingly asked.

"Daddy!" Hope said, laughing. Cole laughed as well but then Hope added, "He did stood up for me though."

"He did? You mean some of the other kids were messing with you?" asked Cole.

"That's true," said Mrs. Ambers, who came to them. "Three of the girls were picking on her because of what has happened with your family, Mr. Thornhart."

"Oh, and I guess this boy came to your defense, am I right?" he asked Hope. Hope just nodded.

"Well, that is good that someone stood up for you," said Cole. "Now why don't we get your backpack so we can get you home and tell your mom and your brother about your day?"

"Okay, Daddy," said Hope, and that's what she went to do.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out for her," Cole said to the teacher.

"I keep an eye out for all my students, Mr. Thornhart, and that means the ones that cause trouble, all right, so I can keep this as a stable learning environment."

"Well, that's good to hear.. Cole then headed out with Hope to head home to tell Starr about the great day.

A/N: Ooh. Already Hope has kids picking on her because of what has happened with her family. Luckily there was someone to stick up for her that became a good friend. But what is making these girls act like that? And how is this going to effect Starr and Cole? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 3

Starr was playing with Patrick with Langston and Markko hanging around, when Cole came home with Hope.

"Hey, you guys," said Cole, as he and Hope came in, noticing his two best friends there.

"Hey Cole, Hey Hope," said Langston.

"Hey" Hope said, as she ran to get a hug from her Aunt and Uncle. After getting them, She went to giver her mom and brother a good, but careful hug.

"So, how your first day?" Starr asked as she let Cole have Patrick for a while.

"It was cool. I even made a new friend," said Hope.

"You did?" Starr asked. "That's cool. What's your friend's name?"

"Nick," Hope said quickly.

"Oh, so your friend is a boy? That's cool," said Markko. "He didn't try to kiss you though, did he?"

"MARKKO!" Langston, Cole and Starr shouted out. That shout out though stirred up Patrick a bit and Cole started to try to calm him down.

"No, he didn't kiss me. That's gross," said Hope. "He did defend me though."

"Wait, are you saying that someone was messing with you, sweetie?" Starr asked, going into a protective mother mode. Hope started to look a little down, so Cole filled everyone in.

"Yeah, apparently Hope was wanting to play with three girls at recess, but they were wanting to stay, or apparently leave the school, because she was contagious"

"Contagious of what?" asked Langston, sounding disgusted.

"They said my family attracted freaks," said Hope. "It hurt me a bit, but I knew it wasn't true."

"Hey, come here, Hope," said Markko. Hope did what he asked, and then he said this to her.

"Don't you let those three young girls bother you, okay. Trust me, if they went through what you and your family did, they wouldn't be saying those same things, all right."

"I know," said Hope. "Plus, I got a good friend there."

"Well don't forget that you also need to be there for him," Starr reminded her daughter.

"Yes, Mommy," said Hope. The four adults looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be a little hard for her, but they knew it was going to be okay for her. Just then Hope asked, "Is someone stinky?"

"Whoa, What did you do in there?" Cole asked Patrick, as he carried to his room to get him changed. Everyone started laughing.

The next day, everything was going good. Starr this time was taking Hope to school, as she wanted to meet the teacher. Cole was already at work so Starr's mom, Blair was keeping an eye on Patrick until Starr got back.

"Wow. This is a great classroom," said Starr.

"Yeah, my desk is right here," said Hope as she dragged her mother right to it.

"Showing your mother everything, Hope?" The teacher, Mrs. Ambers had came up to them.

"She sure is. You must be Mrs. Ambers," said Starr, extending her hand.

"Yes, I am. And I take it Hope filled you in on what happened yesterday?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and we did talk about it," said Starr.

"Yeah, I'm not going to believe what they said about me," said Hope.

"Well that's good," said Mrs. Ambers.

"Hope?" a voice called out. She, Starr and the teacher turned around and saw Nick coming up (though Starr still didn't know who he was).

"Hey, Nick." said Hope. Mrs. Ambers left them to tend to the other students.

"Oh, so you are the young boy who defended my daughter," said Starr.

"Is she your mother?" Nick asked Hope. She just nodded. Nick then turned to Starr and said, "Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Thornhart."

"Well, nice to meet you too, young man," said Starr. "I have to go, sweetie, okay. Your dad will be here to pick you up, okay." Hope nodded to show she understood. Starr then headed out but as she turned, she saw her daughter chatting with her new friend. Starr just smiled and then continued on.

When she got outside the school however, she was stopped by another woman who had blond hair, by literally blocking her path.

"Can I help you?" asked Starr, figuring that she wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah there is something you can do," the woman said. "You can remove your daughter from this school immediately."

"Excuse me?" Starr said, her anger starting to bubble up a little.

"You heard me. I heard that your daughter tried to play with mine and her friends, and I don't want someone who attracts freaks to come around my children," the woman said.

"So I take it you are one the mother of one the three young girls who started messing with my daughter, all because she wanted to play with them?" Starr assumed. She then added this. "Well I will say this, and you better listen good. I'm not going to take my daughter out of this school just because you told me too. She has a right to go to this school just as your daughter does, and if you don't like it, tough luck." Starr then forced her way passed the rude woman.

"You'll see soon enough that no one wants her here," the woman called out.

"Then you will be waiting for a very long time," said Starr. She then headed to her car, while thinking about that disgusting woman.

"Who does she think she is, saying that Hope doesn't belong in this school? At least I see where her daughter learned that from. Where are those keys?"

Starr was trying to look for her keys to the car, but was having trouble finding them, after being disgusted about what that mother said to her. She was unaware though that they were around her hand on a band.

"Everything okay, miss?" A man voice called out.

Starr looked up and saw that a man was right beside her car, looking puzzling at her.

"Um yeah. I was just looking for my car keys," said Starr.

"Well I think those are it on your hand there," the man said, pointing at her hand. Starr looked at her hand and then slapped her forehead.

"Oh my. Thanks. I just got so frustrated about what someone said about my daughter, about why she shouldn't be going to this school."

"Would you be talking about that woman?" he asked pointing towards the one that stopped Starr.

"Yeah, that's the one," Starr confirmed.

"Yeah I saw that woman talking to her daughter," the man said. "My son told me that they were messing with a little girl, who told her that she brought in her words, 'freaks'."

Starr went quickly from a frustrated mood to a surprised one, and then asked, "Your son wouldn't happen to be named Nick, wouldn't it?"

"How did you know that?" the man asked back, sounding suspicious.

"Because the little girl that he defended from the other ones, is my daughter, Hope," said Starr.

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry. My name is McRider, Andrew McRider," he said.

"Starr Thornhart," she said as she shook Andrew's hand. "Well it was nice to meet to you, but I got to go. I left my mom with my baby son and I got to go relive her."

"Not a problem," said Andrew. "You have a good day." And he went off to his car. Starr thought to herself as she got in hers, 'Now that is a guy who knows how to raise their kid.'

Back in the school, Nick and Hope were talking about what they told their parents.

"Wow, your parents sound interesting," said Nick.

"I don't know," said Hope, "but they are the best I could ever have."

"Then why don't you ask them to send you to a different school?" Lauren had come up to her said that, and Amy and Michelle were right behind her.

"Because I don't want to," Hope answered firmly.

"Yeah, she doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to," said Nick.

"Really, because I saw my mother talking to yours, and I'm pretty sure she will get her to move you somewhere else," Lauren said.

"I think the three of you need to move to your own desks, now." said Mrs. Ambers who had come up to them. "And you better do it quickly," she added.

Those three girls scattered away. And the teacher went up the her desk. Hope and Nick knew that meant that class was about to start, and Nick wasn't seated next to Hope, so he had to go to his own desk.

"Okay everyone. Lets gets started. Paper and pencil out please? Mrs. Ambers called out to the class.

Cole was working at the station filling out forms when the phone rang. "Llanview police department. May I ask who's calling. I'm sorry sir, but this isn't a pizza place. You got the wrong number." He then hung up.

"Someone actually thought that the number to the police department was to a pizza restaurant?" asked John who just came out of his office.

"Yeah, its pathetic," said Cole. He though got distracted by the phone again, but the not the one on his desk. It was his cell phone. He saw that Starr was calling him.

"I better take this. It could be about Patrick," said Cole as he got up. John nodded and he went to go talk to someone.

"Hey, what's up?" Cole asked. "Is Patrick okay?"

"No, Patrick's fine," said Starr, who was at home. "But I wanted to let you know I ran into the mother of the girl who was giving Hope a hard time."

"I take it she's going to talk to her daughter about that," said Cole.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Starr said, which surprised Cole. "She wanted me to remove Hope from the school."

"She got to be joking," said Cole.

"That's what I said to her," said Starr. "Its almost like I was seeing Britney's parents again."

"Well apparently they don't know who they are messing with," said Cole.

"Yeah, and I did meet someone else as well, Nick's father," said Starr.

"Wow. What's he's like?"

"Basically, he thinks the same as I do about that woman," Starr informed her husband.

"Wow. Well, maybe I'll be able to meet him when I pick up Hope," said Cole hopefully.

"You should," said Starr.

"Well, I got to get back to work, Starr," he reminded her. "We'll talk more about this later when we get home?"

"No problem, Cole," said Starr. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Cole, and he hung up. He though said something to himself. "There's no way I'm letting some stupid jerk of a woman tell me or my family what to do with my daughter." He then got himself back on task on finishing the paperwork.

A/N: Man, talk about being a witch. That mother seems to need a reality check, while Nick's father is an okay guy. But don't think that mother is done trying to get Hope out of the school. How will Starr and Cole handle this? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 4

Finally, the first week of school was over. Hope was glad because she didn't have to see those three girls, but she was a little sad that she wouldn't be around Nick. Those two were becoming good friends, especially when some boys started teasing him about hanging with a girl, but Hope did what Nick for her and stood up for him,

Starr and Cole were glad that Hope had someone there for her. But they were wondering about that mother of that little girl. They learned from watching them that she was the mother of Lauren, the leader of the the little group there. Starr and Cole were glad though it was just those three girls that are messing with Hope and Nick. Besides those boys that were messing with Nick, Everyone else was okay, but they were just not too talkative with Hope.

That's what Starr was telling her mom back at Capricorn as she was working. She got the clear ahead of going back to work. Cole had the day off so he was watching Hope and Patrick at home.

"Wow, from what you told me, that mother doesn't know how to raise a child," Blair said, sounding disgusted.

"She was really being nasty, Mom," said Starr. "Honestly, I don't know what parent teaches something their kid to act like that. I'm just glad Hope though has Nick to be there for her.

"Whoa, are you telling me that my granddaughter is already involved with a boy?" Todd had come in, without Blair and Starr not noticing him.

"Not in that way, Dad," Starr said, shaking her head as she started filling up salt shakers.

"Good, because she's way too young for that," said Todd. Blair and Starr just looked at each other liked they did when Todd just lets anything out like that.

"I would of thought though that Hope would be hanging with some girls though," said Todd. "I mean, isn't it a little early for her making friends with boys?"

"No it isn't, Todd," said Blair.

"Yeah, Dad," said Starr. "Remember that I became friends with Matthew at a young age. I just glad though that Hope does have someone."

"Why?" asked Todd. "Is someone messing with my granddaughter? If they are-"

"You will let me and Cole handle it, Dad. We're Hope's parents," Starr reminded her father.

"I don't care," said Todd. "I'm not letting anyone hurt any of my family."

"Todd, if the kids want our help they will ask us, but she's right. They're Hope's parents and they want to take care of it their way. And we should let them," said Blair.

Todd just looked annoyed, but then said, "Okay, but I'm keeping my eye out, no matter what."

"As long as you don't take the law into your hand, that's okay, Dad," Starr said as if it was final.

"Was there anything else that you wanted, Todd?" asked Blair.

"Ah yes. I just wanted to reserve a spot for me and Tea here tonight," he said, as he pulled out a check and handed it to Blair, and also pointed to the table. Starr just smiled as Blair made the transaction and made the reservation for Todd.

"These are pretty neat, sweetie," said Cole .

"Thanks, Daddy," said Hope. She and her father were looking over some drawings that she did in class during her first week. One of them were a picture of her, with her family, and then another with her and Nick.

"You seem to like this boy," Cole said.

"Daddy!" said Hope "Don't start acting like Uncle Markko."

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Because I don't you want to be Uncle Markko. I want you to be my daddy," said Cole.

Cole just smiled, but then a little evil idea came to his head. He then said. "That's true. Plus If I did become Uncle Markko, I wouldn't be able to do THIS!" He then picked up Hope and started tickling her. Hope was crying so much for her dad to stop, while laughing so much as well.

"Everything okay in there?" called out a voice from the front door. Cole stopped tickling Hope and went to answer it.

"John. Hey, yeah everything is fine. I was just messing around with my daughter here," he said.

"Ah, hey there, Hope," said John.

"Hello, Detective," said Hope. "Are we in trouble?"

Cole and John laughed and then he said, "No, you're not. I'm just here for a friendly visit."

"Okay. Is it okay I go color in my room, Daddy?" Hope asked.

"As long as you remember to clean up when you are done, okay?" Cole reminded her. Hope nodded and then took her drawings and then ran off to her room.

"Sounds like she's doing good," said John. "I would of thought that she would had a little trouble with what happened with James Ford and Britney Jennings."

"Well actually, she has," said Cole. He filled John in on what was happening at school with Hope, and the new friend Hope made.

"Well, I'm glad that Hope has someone in her corner," said John. "I kind of wonder though about that mother though."

"Yeah, I know," said Cole. "Its makes me wonder what she teaches that young girl of hers. And I also wonder about that girl's friends there, and if their parents are teaching them the same thing."

"Well, if you want, I can check this woman out," John offered.

Cole thought about it for a sec, but then said, "I appreciate it, John, but I'll pass for now. I mean she hasn't broken any laws that I know of."

"All right, just offering," said John, smiling. Cole just smiled as well, then he got distracted as someone began knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Cole.

"It me," said a young boy's voice.

"Nick?" Hope had entered the room when the door was knocked upon. Cole decided to open the door slowly, and saw that it was Nick and his father.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be okay if he came over and play with Hope a little bit," said Andrew.

"Oh no, Is that okay with you, Hope?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you my room," said Hope. Nick then followed Hope to the room.

"Keep the door open, Hope, okay?" Hope nodded to show her dad she understood.

"Wow. Those two really hit it off fast," John noted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you Hope's Grandfather?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, no. John's just a family friend here." Cole explained.

"Yeah. I'm actually the Chief of Detectives from the LPD," John explained further.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Detective," said Andrew.

"Hey, why don't you come in," Cole suggested. "That way we can get a chance to know each other, that way its easier on the kids."

"Sure, no problem," said Andrew.

"Well, I wish I could stay, but I got to get going," said John. "Nice to meet you Andrew-"

"McRider," Andrew finished for him. John nodded and then headed out, while Cole and Andrew went into the kitchen to talk.

"Wow. You're room is pretty," said Nick. He was looking around.

"Yes, it is," said Hope. "This here though is my favorite thing about it." Nick came over to see what Hope was talking about, and was surprised. It was the picture of Hope's parents on their wedding day, along with Hope in her flower-girl dress.

"Wow, that's awesome," said Nick. "Your parents look real young though," he added.

"Yeah, but I don't care. They're my parents, and I love them so much!" Hope exclaimed. "What about yours?"

"I just live with my dad. My mom left us for some reason. My dad never told me," said Nick.

"That's sad," said Hope. "At least she comes to visit you." Nick though just shook his head when Hope said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hope, starting to feel down.

"Its okay," said Nick. "I still have dad with me, and I love him just as much." Hope just smiled hearing that.

"Hey, you want to draw?" asked Hope.

"Sure," said Nick. Hope brought out some crayons and some paper and they began to doodle a little, and having fun.

Back at Capricorn, Starr was getting ready to leave, when she heard someone that she really didn't expect.

"I happen to know somewhere your daughter can go, so that way you won't have to worry about finding another school." It was Lauren's mother.

"I think you need to go now, and stop trying to push this. I'm not moving my daughter to another school because you want me to," Starr said while turning around to face her.

"Are you really that desperate to let your daughter attract freaks to the school and put others in danger? Because it seems to me that you don't care about that." Lauren's mother though said the wrong thing, because at that moment, Starr became unhinged and grabbed her by her shirt.

"You listen to me," said Starr, in calm but furious tone. "My daughter isn't going anywhere, and no one, not even you is going to change that, you got me?" Starr then let go of her shirt.

"Ugh, no wonder your daughter is such a freak," Lauren's mother said, "with the way you're acting."

"What did you just say?" Starr asked.

"You heard me," Lauren's mother stated.

"Well I think you can hear this. Get out of here, now!" Blair had just came out and saw that Starr was being towered by Lauren's mom.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me," said Blair. "You get out of here, right now, and you leave my daughter and her her family alone. And I suggest you do it before I call the cops." Lauren's mother just shook her head and walked off.

"You okay, Starr?" Blair asked once they were alone.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Starr. "I'm just surprised that woman is teaching her child to behave like she is doing. Those two are behaving just like Britney and her parents were. "

"Well, one thing is for certain," said Blair. "She won't be coming into my establishment anytime soon. Hey, don't worry about it anymore. Just go home to your husband and your two kids, okay." Starr agreed to that so she said goodbye to her mom and headed out.

Starr had to take care of something first before heading home, but when she got home, she walked into Cole and Hope talking about the day, with Patrick in Hope's arms.

"Mommy!" Hope cried out. Cole took Patrick from Hope so she could run to her.

"Hey, looks like you had a great day," Starr said, noticing that her daughter was really happy.

"Yeah, Nick stopped by, and we hung out here," said Hope.

"He did?" Starr asked, a little confused.

"Nick's father looked us up, and he brought his son over so the kids could play, and he and I actually talked a little bit," Cole explained.

"Oh, well that was nice of him," said Starr. She then went over to Cole and Patrick and kissed both of them, though the kiss with Cole lasted a little longer.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm still here," Hope said in singsong tone. " Starr and Cole just laughed. If there was one thing this family was, it was that her family was one that she wouldn't trade for anything.

"Wait right here, okay, Nick," said Andrew.

"Okay, Dad." said Nick. Both of them were at the Buneos Dias to get food to take home.

"Well, well. Look who it is," said a disapproving dark tone. Andrew turned and saw who had spoken and he wasn't surprised as he said, "Well hello, Maureen, my ex-wife of mine."

Andrew McRider was standing right in front of Lauren's mother.

A/N: I bet you guys weren't expecting that one, huh? How big do you think this connection is going to go, and how it will affect Starr's family? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 5

"What do you want?" Andrew asked to his ex-wife.

"What kind of a question is that?" Maureen asked. "I thought you would of asked like-"

"Don't start playing games with me, Maureen," Andrew interrupted. "What do you want?"

"First of all, do not interrupt me again," she said in a hushed, but evil tone. "Second of all, why is our son defending a piece of trash that shouldn't be in that school?"

"Our son is who he is because I taught him that way, which should be also the same for his twin sister," said Andrew.

"If he acts that way, then he is not a brother at all to our daughter," said Maureen. "And if you can't see that, maybe I should try to get him out of the school."

"You do that, then you will be revealing what you don't want out, and I know you don't want that do you?" Andrew said as a reminder.

"Oh really, then maybe you ought to teach Nick a better way to treat people that shouldn't be allowed," said Maureen. She then headed out.

"I don't know what you are up to, Maureen, but its not going to work," said Andrew quietly.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Nick was right by his side and seemed to notice that his dad was a little off.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Andrew said, shaking his head.

"Here you go, sir," said a waitress behind the counter, who had his food he order. Andrew paid for the food and he and Nick headed out.

Back at the Thornhart place, later on that night, Hope was in her PJ's coloring, when Starr came in the room.

"Hi, Mommy," Hope said when she walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Starr.

"Making a picture of me and Nick," answered Hope. "I want to give it to him when I see him at school tomorrow." Hope then gave the picture to her mom to show her. Starr had to smile. Hope had drawn her and Nick in a field holding hands, and at the top saying 'Friends Forever.'

"Aww. That's sweet. He'll like that," said Starr. "You seem to really like him, huh?" she asked.

"Ewww, not like that, Mommy," said Hope.

Starr just laughed. "No, I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I just mean that you like him enough to call him your friend."

"Oh," said Hope. "That doesn't mean I have to kiss him?"

Starr just laughed so hard and then once she was able to catch her breath, she said, "No you don't have to kiss him, and lets make sure you don't do that, okay.

"I won't, Mommy," said Hope. "But is it okay that I like him enough as friend?"

"Yeah, it sure is," said Starr. "But, it is time for you to get to bed, little lady." Hope just smiled and hopped off her little chair and got into her bed.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Starr asked.

"No thank you. I'll be good," said Hope, as she grabbed a teddy bear to hold close.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, okay," said Starr. She gave Hope a little kiss on the head, which made Hope smiled, and Starr backed out of the room.

Cole was in the front room, reading and studying for a test he had coming up when Starr came in. Patrick was asleep in his crib.

"Wow, did she fall asleep to the story?" asked Cole, when he saw his wife come in.

"Actually she didn't want one," said Starr. "She that she was okay, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was asleep right now."

"Really," Cole said, shocked. "What made her decide that?"

"A certain friend of hers," said Starr. "Don't worry. It's nothing like that," she added before Cole started thinking.

"I'm pretty sure she's not thinking that way," said Cole. "Although I wouldn't be surprised in the near future that we see those two like that."

"Well we got a long way before that happens," Starr reminded her husband. "Besides, we need to enjoy her being a little kid as much as we can. She won't be one for too long."

"I know," said Cole. "But I think we can do something else besides talking about this, or me doing this." (He nodded towards his homework.)

"Oh, you do, huh?" Starr said, though getting the hint as they locked lips and cuddled up to each other to enjoy the rest of the night.

The weekend past by and once again school was in session again. Lauren and her friends weren't messing with Hope and Nick, but that mainly because Mrs. Ambers was keeping an eye on them. Nothing really happened though until recess when Hope and Nick were playing on the jungle gym, playing Tic-Tac-Toe.

Nick had won 3 times in a row, but Hope could see that something was wrong with him.

"You okay, Nick?" she asked .

"I'm worried about my Dad," said Nick. "He was acting really funny last night after we had ordered some food."

"He was?" asked Hope. "I hope everything is okay."

"Me too," said Nick. "He loves me a lot, and it makes me feel sad that he's acting that way."

"Excuse me, but I would like to go to the slide, and you are in the way." Lauren had appeared along with Amy and Michelle.

"There's enough space, so you and your friends can get through, Lauren," said Hope.

"How can we when you two are in the way?" Amy said. It wasn't true though. There was enough space for Lauren, Amy, and Michelle to walk past Nick and Hope.

"You can three can go right past us. There's enough room. Now go away. Leave us alone," said Nick.

"Never mind," said Lauren. "I don't want to walk past someone that attract freaks to her.

"Stop saying that," said Hope. Her gentle face had gone and been replaced with a scrunched up angry face. "My family is not like that, and I'm not either. Please, stop this."

"Then maybe you should get your parents to ask you to leave," said Michelle.

"What is going on here?" One of the aides had noticed something was going on.

"Nothing, sir," Lauren said, like she was all innocent. Hope and Nick though were still frowning.

"It better be, Miss Werlin. I heard that you been causing trouble for these two, so you better leave them alone," the aide said. He then went off. Lauren, Amy, and Michelle gave Hope and Nick looks and then ran off.

"Somebody needs to tell their mommy what they are doing," said Hope.

"Yeah, they can't keep doing this," said Nick.

And that is what just happened at the end of the day, when the kids were being picked up. Mrs. Ambers had taken Lauren's, Amy's, and Michelle's parents and talked to them about what their little girls had been doing. Hope and Nick smiled at that.

"Hey Hope." Starr had arrived.

"Hey, Mommy," said Hope. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy had a big test, so he wasn't able to pick you guys up," said Starr.

"Pick us up?" asked Nick. Hope looked confused as well.

"Oh, that's right," Starr remembered, slapping her forehead. "Your dad asked me to pick you up and watch you for a bit. He got a bit delayed at work. And don't worry, your teacher knows."

"Okay," said Nick

"What about Patrick?" asked Hope.

"Don't worry. Your Great Aunt Viki wanted to spend some time with him," Starr assured her daughter. Hope then smiled. In her mind, her Great Aunt Viki was a cool person.

"Mrs. Thornhart?" Mrs. Ambers had walked over to them.

"Yes, Mrs. Ambers. What can I do for you? Does this have something to do with me picking up Nick?" Starr asked.

"Oh no. Don't worry. I did get that message," Mrs. Ambers assured Starr. "I just wanted to let you know that I talked to the parents of the three girls that were messing with your daughter, and that they need to get some control on them."

"Oh, thanks so much," said Starr. She then turned to Hope and Nick and asked if they were all ready to go. They were ready, so all three headed out.

However, Starr was shocked when she saw the mothers of the three girls talking to them, but it seems like they were proud of them for what they were doing to Hope and Nick.

"Stay here, you two," said Starr. She then walked over to Maureen, (even though she didn't know her first name).

"Yes, can I help you?" said Maureen, though she sounded like she wasn't wanting to help.

"I hope you can see what your daughter and her friends are doing is wrong," said Starr. "This needs to stop. "

"Well, you know what the answer is to that is, don't you, Starr?" Maureen said that to Starr as like she was mocking her. Starr really wanted to do something to her, but she didn't want to show something like that in front of all those little kids, so she just walked back up to Hope and Nick and then got them in the car and drove them away.

"You need help with her, Maureen?" Amy's mother asked.

"I think I will," said Maureen. "It's time to get that family out of this school, and then we won't have to worry about her contaminating ours."

"What about her friend?"

"I'll deal with that one myself," said Maureen.

Once Starr had gotten Hope and Nick home, she thought about what that woman had said. Nick and Hope though noticed that Starr was upset.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" asked Hope .

Starr took a deep breath, and said "I will be, Hope, Don't worry."

"You sure, Mrs. Thornhart?" asked Nick.

"I'm sure, Nick," said Starr. "Tell you what, how about we put on a movie for you guys?"

"Yeah!" Hope and Nick cried out. But then Hope said something else.

"Mommy, can you do one thing for us though?"

"Depends on what this one thing is, Hope," said Starr.

"We were just wanting our picture taken together, Mrs. Thornhart," said Nick.

"Oh, okay. I can do that," said Starr, as she went to get her camera, Hope and Nick just laughed, and so did Starr.

"Okay, stand together," she said. Nick and Hope did just that, with both of their arms on top of each other shoulders, and then Starr took the picture of them, Both of them loved it, and then Starr got out a movie and put it in for them.

A/N: Bet you guys are loving Nick and Hope's friendship there. Those ladies though really don't seem like real true parents, if they are teaching their kids to be jerks. How is it going to affect Starr and Cole? And when will Nick learn that woman is his mother? More importantly, why doesn't he know he's related to Lauren and Maureen? Something tells me that his father has a good reason why he hasn't told him this. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 6

Things were still the same over the next few weeks. Lauren and her little friends were still messing with Hope and Nick, but as not as much, because they didn't want any teachers.

Nick and Hope though were coming even close friends. The picture Starr took of them was now in a frame, both in Hope's room, and also in Nick's room at his place.

Starr and Cole were loving so much Hope and Nick were bonding as friends, even if it was just them, Andrew was liking it as well, and even allowed Hope, if Starr and Cole allowed it, to stay for dinner sometimes.

Pretty soon, it was November and Hope's birthday was coming up fast. Hope couldn't wait for it, because this was her 6th birthday, but it was the first one she had with a great friend.

Unfortunately it was also on a school day, which meant she had to deal with those tauntings from Lauren and her friends. But she didn't care about what those three said. She knew in her heart that what they said wasn't true at all.

The weekend before Hope's birthday, Hope was playing around with Nick at his place in his room, with Cole talking with Andrew about some guy stuff. Hope was pretty surprised at his room. It was like a normal boys room with the color, but with an ocean like view.

"I don't know why, but I love it, and I want to know more about it," said Nick, when Hope asked him about it.

"That's pretty cool," said Hope. They then started playing a game called Sorry, and Hope really loved it.

"I can't believe how those two came close," said Andrew, as he was pouring Cole some tea.

"Yeah, I know," said Cole. "Starr would think like its was fated they would meet."

"I don't know about that one," said Andrew, laughing with Cole at that comment, "but I think its cool that these two have each other."

"I agree there," said Cole.

"I also say, Hope definitely has some awesome parents," Andrew noted.

"Well, Starr and I have gone through a lot,, which is why we are so close," said Cole.

"Really," said Andrew.

"Yeah, but I will say this, I wouldn't of changed anything, because then we wouldn't be the people that we are today," said Cole.

"I like that," said Andrew. "You two definitely know the true meaning of love.

"I'm not sure about that one," said Cole. "I'm pretty sure there are going to be things Starr and I will learn about our love as we continue on. I just hope that it we can still do it together."

"I'm really glad for you," said Andrew.

"Hey, Daddy, we have to go." Hope was right beside Cole, with Nick Cole wondered what Hope was talking about until he looked at his watch.

"Oops! You're right, baby girl," Cole realized. They still had to get some stuff to get ready for the day of Hope's birthday. "You guys are coming, right?"

"If Nick wants to?" he asked Nick.

"Yeah, I want to," Nick said. "Hope's my friend, and I want to celebrate that day with her. Hope just smiled at what Nick said.

"All right. Let me go get our coats and then we can get out of here," said Cole as he got up from the chair. They were on a hanging rack and Cole pulled Hope's off, but then had a little trouble get his off and when he did, he knocked down some kind of picture album. Cole wouldn't of paid attention to it, if something really weird about it caught his eye. It was a picture of the little girl that was messing with Hope back at school; Lauren. Cole thought that was really weird, but decided he would think about it later. He put the album back and then he and Hope headed off once they got their coats on.

Later on that night, he knew that he had to tell Starr something, and decided that he needed to do it tonight. He walked to their bedroom where Starr was feeding Patrick.

"Hey, what's up?" Starr asked with a smile.

"I got something I have to tell you, and its going to sound weird," said Cole.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" asked Starr.

"It has something to do with Andrew," said Cole. "He has a picture of that Lauren girl, the one that has been messing with Hope."

"What?" Starr asked, completely shocked, but quietly, as she didn't want to alert Hope and to keep Patrick calm. "Why would he have a picture of her?"

"I'm not sure," said Cole. "But it did strike me as really odd."

"Do you think Andrew is,-" Starr started to say but Cole interrupted her.

""No, I don't think he is. Nick is a good example of that."

"Well then why would Andrew have a picture of that woman's daughter?" asked Starr.

"I don't know, but it just kind of worried me, and I knew I had to tell someone," said Cole.

"I just hope its nothing too bad, cause if it is, we ma have just let Hope get into something that is bad," said Starr.

Little did they knew, Hope was outside their room, listening from the side of the door. She snuck quietly back to her room and wonder the same thing, an if Nick was in trouble. She also wonder if it was a possibility that Nick knew about this. She felt a little scared, but decided to ask Nick tomorrow when they were back at school.

And so that day did come. Hope decided to put it off till recess, so that she can tell Nick without anyone else hearing, hopefully.

They met at slides, and Hope told Nick what she heard.

"It can't be true," said Nick. "Why would he have a picture of Lauren?"

"I don't know," said Hope. "I do think its weird though, because I know my dad wasn't being funny."

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Hope, though a little aggravated.

"I'm sorry," said Nick," as though he thought he was making Hope angry. "I just don't get this."

"Its okay," said Hope. "I just thought you would want to know."

"I know," said Nick. "But still, why would my dad have a picture of Lauren?"

"You're lying." said Lauren's voice, who just conveniently walked over.

"I'm not talking to you, Lauren," said Hope, standing up. Nick was up right beside her.

"Really, then why would you say that his father has a picture of me, or did your little disease infect his father?"

"Leave her alone, Lauren," said Nick. "Come on, Hope. Lets go play somewhere else."

"No," said Lauren, as she pushed Nick out of the way and grabbed Hope. "I want you to admit that you were lying."

"LAUREN!" Mrs Ambers had come up. "I saw what you just did."

"I didn't do anything," said Lauren. "Hope was saying nasty things about me."

"That's not true, Mrs. Ambers. Hope and I were just talking about something about my dad. That's all."

"Well I hope that is true, you two," said Mrs. Ambers. "As for you, Lauren, You just got yourself the rest of recess on the fence, as well as tomorrow for pushing Nick to the ground."

"No," said Lauren."

"You heard me," Mrs. Ambers said in a final tone, as she pointed her finger to the fence. Lauren forcefully walked up to the fence.

"She's really a meanie," said Hope. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Nick, as Hope helped him up. "But still though, why would my dad have a picture of her?"

"I don't know," said Hope. "But hey, we can try to find out."

"You sure?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," said Hope. "You helped me, so I help you. That's what friends do."

"Okay," said Nick. "But lets do it after your birthday," he added Hope just smiled and they went to go play, while still thinking about that photo.

Lauren though just stared at those two though as she stood by the fence. "Those two are just a disease," she said to herself. "They shouldn't even be here, like my mom said."

Cole got into work later, because he had a class before that. But instead of sitting down at his desk, he went to John's office door and knocked upon it.

"Come on," called John. Cole was glad that John was here, as he needed help to figure this thing out.

"Cole, hey what's up? Do you got something for me?" he asked.

"Actually I found something weird that I need to talk to you about," said Cole.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"Well, the other day, I took Hope to see Nick, her friend that she made in class," Cole stated.

"Yeah, well what's wrong with that?" asked John.

"Its more like what I found when we were leaving," said Cole. He explained what he found to John that day and even he thought that was weird.

"Well why would he have a picture of the little girl that is messing around with your little girl?" John asked.

"I don't know," said Cole. "I just needed to vent about it. And I know you would listen to me."

"Yeah, that's true," said John. "Did you tell Starr?"

"Yeah, I told her the same night I found it," said Cole.

"Well I can't do exactly anything right now Cole, considering he hasn't done anything, " said John. "But I can keep an ear out if I hear anything."

"Well, you don't have to do anything, but I appreciate it John," said Cole. "I better though get to my desk just in case anyone comes or calls."

"You don't want to get fired, huh?" joked John. Cole laughed a little and then headed back t his desk.

A/N: Looks like Cole and Starr are starting to unravel the connection to Lauren, Nick, Maureen and Andrew. And Hope and Nick are wondering about it as well. What will they find out, and will someone try to stop this? Stay tuned to learn more, and also for Hope's 6th birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 7

Finally the day of Hope's birthday had arrived. The big party was going to happen at La Boulaie, right after school, and Dorian was all too happy for that. Nick was to travel along with them after school, after Andrew did give permission.

Hope though was expecting some more stuff coming from Lauren and her friends, but was shocked when she arrived at school. Cole had dropped her off and then headed off, as he was taking the morning shift so he could be at the party.

Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Ambers had started taking attendance, but once she reached Lauren's name, that meant it was for her to call out here. But that didn't come at all. Hope turned to look at Lauren's desk, and found it empty, along with Amy and Michelle's desk as well.

"Wow. That's the first time she's been absent," said Mrs. Ambers. "Oh well." She did the same thing with Amy and Michelle.

Hope and Nick looked at each other. "I wonder where those three are?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Nick. He really didn't care.

"Well, at least we got something to celebrate today," said Mrs. Ambers, which made Hope and Nick jump a little. "Someone is six years old today."

"Who?" asked a little girl.

"I'm talking about Hope here," said Mrs. Ambers. Everyone then said Happy Birthday to her. They may of nor been cozy with Hope, but at least they were respectful to her.

"Happy Birthday," said Nick. Hope smiled at Nick who smiled back.

"Well, as much you want to celebrate it, Hope, we do have to get the other stuff out of the way, so lets get started," Mrs. Ambers pointed out. Everyone smiled there.

Meanwhile, at La Boulaie, Starr was getting everything set up for the party, with help from Addie and Blair. Todd was getting a present for Hope, and Starr was hoping that it wasn't going to be anything too big.

"Thanks so much for this, Aunt Dorian," said Starr, as she hung a streamer in the corner of the front room.

"Oh you know I would do anything for my girls," said Dorian. "Besides, this is a joyous occasion."

"Well, lets not get carried away too easily, Dorian," Blair reminded her. "The party hasn't started yet."

"I know," said Dorian. "You don't need to remind me."

"Okay you two, let's behave," said Addie. "We don't want to ruin the party before it even starts."

"Yeah, that the last thing we need," Starr said while giggling a little.

Just then the doorbell rang and Dorian went to go get it. "Hello," she said when she opened the door, but when she opened it all the way, there was no one there. "Anyone there?" she called out. She then spotted a letter, that was addressed to Starr. Dorian thought that was odd, considering that Starr wasn't living in La Boulaie anymore, but she went ahead and picked it up, then closed the door.

"Hey Starr? This letter appeared for you." Dorian said once she came back into the living room.

"Really?" Starr said, confused. "Why did it get delivered here?"

"Well I found it on the ground," said Dorian. Starr looked puzzled and then decided to open it.

"What the?" Starr questioned. The paper inside seemed to be a registration form to another school. Starr knew who was behind this trick. "That woman is sick."

"What's going on?" asked Blair.

"You know that mother and daughter I was talking about?" Starr reminded her mother. "Apparently they're still trying to convince me to send Hope somewhere else." She then crumpled up the paper and envelope and threw it in the trash can.

"Ugh. That woman really needs some life lessons," said Blair.

"I agree," said Dorian.. She and Addie already knew about what was going on with Hope in school.

"I just kind of hope that my daughter would have had it easier then I did in school," said Starr.

"Hey, she'll make it Starr. She is yours and Cole's daughter," Addie reminded her granddaughter.

"I know, Grandma," said Starr. "I just wanted her to have a normal life, something I never had."

"Well, think of it this way," said Addie. "If you didn't go through all those things in your life, you wouldn't be the person that you are today."

"She has a point, Starr," said Blair. Starr just smiled.

"Speaking of which, we need to get back to work getting ready for a certain six year old," Dorian reminded everyone.

"Well we better get moving then," said Starr, and the four Cramer women went back to work.

Everything went well at school. Hope and Nick just actually had fun, without those three girls giving them trouble. Hope though still had that little thing she overheard her parents talking about, and she thought that Nick needed to know, and she wanted to tell him. She just wasn't sure how to. Finally she decided to just bring it out.

"Hey Nick,I have something to tell you," she said.

Nick looked at her and asked,"What is it?"

"I overheard my dad talking to my mom a few days ago, and he was talking about something he found on accident," said Hope, "when I was visiting you at your place."

"He did? What did he find?" Nick asked.

"He said he knocked an album down on the ground, and it showed a picture of Lauren," Hope revealed.

"Why would my dad have a picture of her?" asked Dad. "He barely even knows her."

"I don't know," said Hope. "I just thought though you need to know."

"Why?" asked Nick.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Hope reminded him "My mom taught me that if I know something that could affect someone I care about, I should tell them."

"Yeah, that's what my dad said too," said Nick. "Are you sure your dad saw that picture?"

"My dad wouldn't lie to my mom about something like that," said Hope. "They love each other a lot. The only reason why would they would hide something from each other is that it would be a surprise for them."

Nick thought for a sec, then said, "Okay," said Nick, though he was still confused. "I'll ask him tomorrow about it."

"Why tomorrow?" asked Hope.

"Because its your birthday today," Nick reminded Hope.

"Oh," said Hope. Hope and Nick then both laughed along with each other.

Sooner or later, it was time for Hope's birthday party. Everyone was there except for Langston and Markko, who said they were going to be a little late. Hope wonder why, but no one had any clue., or they "did", but didn't want to say it in front of the kids.

Hope had a good time, and she got a real awesome cake, which was in the shape of a bear, thanks to Todd.

Hope even got a cute white dress to wear. Even Nick had to say that she looked pretty, which made Hope blush.

Pretty soon it was time for presents, and Hope was so excited to open them.

"Which one you want to open, first, Hope?" asked Starr.

"This one," said Hope, pointing to the present from Starr, who handed it to her. Soon the only sound, other then Patrick fussing a little, was Hope ripping off the wrapping paper. Starr had gotten her a new book that Hope was wanting so much. Cole had gotten her some new coloring books. There was no present from Todd, as he delivered the bear cake. Blair had bought Hope a new sweater that had a sewn picture of leaves falling. Hope then opened Viki's present and it was a picture of her and Bree playing with each other during the Summer holidays. Dani got her some pictures frames that she can put pictures in, that were kid-friendly. Hope then saw Nick's present and opened it up, which made her smiled. Nick drew a picture of Hope, but he drew her a princess gown, that was silver, and it even had the crown on top of her head.

"I just decided to make a present," said Nick. "I thought it would be-," but Nick got interrupted when Hope came and hugged him.

"Thanks, I love it," she said.

"You're welcome," said Nick.

"Can we see, Hope?" Cole asked.

"Sure, Daddy," she said, as she handed the picture to him and Starr.

"Aww, that's really sweet of you," said Starr. Nick just smiled.

Todd turned to the older adults and said quietly, "How much do you want to bet we're going to see these two together when they become teens?"

"Let's hold off on that for now, Todd," said Blair.

"Hello? We're here." Langston's voice came from the foyer and soon she and Markko arrived in the front room, along with their present from Hope. "Sorry we're so late."

"I was wondering where you two were," said Dorian. "What made you so late?"

"Well, I think this may be able to tell you," Langston said as she handed Hope her and Markko's present. It was a birthday card, wishing Hope the best, but there was also something else, which Nick noticed because it fell out of the card. Hope picked it up and looked at it.

"What are you doing with Mommy picture of Patrick, when he was still inside of her?" asked Hope. That confused everyone, and Langston and Markko sniggered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Starr, as she took the sonogram picture. "That's not a picture... of... Patrick..." Starr said slowly. She then turned around and asked Langston and Markko. "Is this?"

"Yep!" said Markko.

"We're having a baby!" Langston squealed.

"A BABY? Hope squealed.

"Oh my. This is wonderful news," said Dorian, as she went to hug Langston, and then Markko. Starr gave them the biggest hug of all, and even Hope had to hug them

"Man we got kids popping out everywhere," said Todd.

"TODD!" DAD!" GRANDPA!" Everyone, but Nick shouted.

"That's pretty awesome, huh?" Nick said, feeling a little down.

Hope noticed that Nick was down, and asked what's wrong.

"I just think I feel down that my present isn't as big as that," he said, comparing his drawing to the news of Langston being pregnant.

"Hey, don't ever think that,Nick," said Cole, who walked over to them. "A new baby on the way is good news, but I'm pretty sure Hope loves your drawing just the same, right, Hope?"

"Right, Daddy," said Hope. Nick just smiled and said thanks.

Cole then walked away and let the two kids talk, Little did Todd knew, Cole overheard him made that little comment about Hope and Nick, and he wouldn't be surprised if that was true in the future. But for now, he and Starr just wanted Hope to enjoy her younger years.

A/N: Took a while to write this one, but I got it done. I'm pretty sure you know why Those three girls were absent from school, and it was good that Hope told Nick about what she heard. Those two are closer as friends by the minute. Don't think though that those mothers are going to stop though, because they may try something else to get Hope out of this school. And will Nick find out about why his dad has a picture of Laura? Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 8

It was the next day and Hope was excited because it was Show and Tell day at school, and Hope wanted to share the news about her birthday went and the two great things that she heard and got. When she told them all that she had got, including the picture from Nick and the news about her parents friends everyone was excited for her, except for of course: Lauren, Amy, and Michelle.

And they actually showed it at recess, when Nick and Hope were playing around on the slide. Hope was starting to slide down, and when she reached the end, those three girls were right at the end waiting for her.

"Excuse me," said Hope, but Michelle block her way.

"Can I get through please?" asked Hope.

"Why would anyone think you as a princess?" asked Lauren. "You don't look anything like one."

"Why do you care?" asked Hope. "Its none of your business."

"Because you don't belong here, that's why," said Lauren.

"And who says that, Lauren?" someone else said. The three girls turned and saw that Mrs. Ambers right behind them, along with Nick right beside the stairs of the slide. They didn't notice, but Nick saw the three girls there and knew there was going to be trouble, so he hopped off and went for help.

"On the fence, now," she said to all three girls. All three girls obey and Mrs. Ambers followed them.

Nick then went to Hope and said, "I saw them coming this way, and I knew they couldn't be up to anything good, so-"

"Its okay," Hope interrupted. "You did the right thing." Nick smiled, and then was shocked when Hope held out her hand palm-up.

"What are you doing?" asked Nick.

"I thought this was how fives were done," said Hope. They then both laughed and Nick gave Hope a five.

Things went real good until the end of the class, when the parents were picking up their kids or at least getting on the bus ready to go home, and that's when the trouble started. Lauren, Amy, and Michelle's mothers all came striding into the classroom, with a look that really didn't look too happy. Cole and Andrew had already arrived and helping Hope and Nick get ready to go when this happened.

"Is there something wrong, ladies?" asked Mrs. Ambers.

"We just heard about you punishing our daughters when they haven't done a single thing wrong," said Maureen.

"This doesn't look good at all," Andrew noted. Cole had to agree, as he decided to try to shield Hope from it.

"That's where you are wrong," Mrs. Ambers had said to the three women. "Your girls have been behaving pretty badly, and I suggest you do something about it."

"We don't care," said Amy's mother. "You punish our daughters again, and you will be losing your job." Maureen and the other ladies left, with Maureen staring at Cole, Hope, Andrew, and Nick.

"Those ladies really need a reality check," said Cole.

"I agree," said Andrew. "But for now, I think we need to get these two home."

Cole knew he was right, so Hope and Nick said god-bye to each other and they headed out.

"I know you don't like me saying this, but we do got to do something, Hope," said Cole addressing the bullying situation.

"Dad, I don't want to move," said Hope instantly.

"Whoa, I didn't say that," said Cole sternly. "We're not moving unless we have to, and even so, we don't run away from people like that."

"That's why I said I don't want to move," said Hope. Cole just smiled .

"That's good, but like I said, we are going to have to do something about them, and it may not be pretty okay, so I just want to warn you,all right?"

Hope nodded to show her dad she understood.

"That's good," said Cole. "You know, I'm in the mod for a little ice cream, You want one?"

"YES!" Hope shouted out at once. Cole was shocked by that, whit eyes completely opened, Hope then realized what she did and apologized for the yelling.

"Its okay," said Cole., but laughed a little.

Andrew and Nick were at Rodi's having a shake, talking about the situation that was going on.

"I'm glad you are being there for Hope, but what about when you can't be there," said Andrew, "like when you are home sick?"

"Hope will be okay," said Nick. "She told me that her parents are ones that don't back down from anyone, and that she likes to be that way."

"Well, I can say that you got a good strong friend on your side," said Andrew.

"Uh-oh," said Nick. Andrew turned around and saw that Maureen had enter the establishment, with Lauren at her side.

"What are they doing here?" asked Andrew silently. It was weird, because Maureen looked like what some people called a proper woman, and you wouldn't find them here at a bar establishment, but somewhere more esquisete, like the restaurant in The Palace.

Maureen walked up to the bartender and asked for the owner of the place. Luckily she was talking to him, as John McBain stood up and saw her,.

"That would be me," said John. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I would like to talk a deal with you," said Maureen. "I would like to buy this establishment."

John looked at her as though she was being stupid. "You would like to buy this place?" John asked.

"Yes, I feel that I can make this place a better establishment to come into, and maybe with some better meals-" but John interrupted her .

"I don't know where you been, miss, but I'm not selling anything. So I just suggest you either order something, or leave."

"Oh really, I happened to have a great sum,-"

"I said no," John interrupted again.

"I would beg you not to interrupt me, mister," Maureen demanded, getting aggravated.

"I wouldn't even try," John said, as he reached down under the counter.

"And why shouldn't I?" taunted Maureen. John answered that by revealing his detective badge.

"Because I also happened to be a officer of the law, so I suggest you stop now, before I arrested you for harassment," John said in a final tone.

"You mean to tell me that you would have something like this that would lure freaks in this town?" asked Maureen.

"All right, that's enough. I want you to leave, now," John order," otherwise you will be going to jail, and I don't think you want to have your daughter go through something like that, do you?"

"Fine," Maureen said, "But I wanted you, and you don't seem to want to-"

"HELP!" A crazy blond-haired guy that looked like he was high had grabbed Lauren and started to drag her out of Rodi's.

"Let her go, you creep," John said, bringing out his gun. Everyone was going to the side, and Andrew was shielding Nick the best he could.

"Why should I? I think I want this one," the guy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOOT HIM!" Maureen ordered John.

"In case you forgotten, he has your daughter, and I don't want to hurt her," John fired back.

Andrew then had an idea. "Stay here," he whispered to Nick. Nick wondered what he was doing. He then snuck quietly off the chair and watched as John was trying to make sure this guy didn't take off with Maureen's daughter.

"WILL YOU JUST FIRE ALREADY AND GET RID OF THAT FREAK?" shouted Maureen.

"You have him fire and you'll never see this little girl again," the guy said with a cackle in his voice. Lauren was really starting to cry.

"So, do you want to take that-" but the guy didn't get a chance to finish, as Andrew managed to grab him, and let him made go of Lauren, who ran to her mom. John then rushed in and help tackle the guy down to the ground, and then got him cuffed. John then called it in and asked for a transport to get the creep down to the station.

"Thanks," said John.

"Don't mention it," said Andrew.

"You see what I mean, sir, this place-"

"is a place where police mostly hang out, so I wouldn't blame the detective for what happened to your Daughter," Andrew pointed out to Maureen. Maureen just sniffed, and then said to Lauren, "Lets go."

"I'm afraid you can't right now," said John. "Your daughter could have been hurt and we need to make sure she's okay."

"Oh boy, I don't have time for this," said Maureen. "I can have Lauren checked out back at my home. Let's go."

But Lauren though wasn't moving at all. Even Nick, who was still at the booth, saw that Lauren was acting in a way that wasn't herself. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, though no one heard him. He then saw his dad go to Lauren.

"You okay?" he asked Lauren, but Maureen stepped in front of him and said, "She's fine. Let's go, Lauren She then picked up her daughter and carried her out Rodi's.

"Maureen," Andrew whispered, shaking his head. John though saw that and thought that was suspicious, considering what he had heard from Cole and Starr. He decided to himself to investigate this a little further, and he knew he was going to need a little help.

Andrew then went back to Nick and asked if he was okay .

"I'm okay, Dad," said Andrew "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," said Andrew, though he looked a little shaken as well.

Hours later, at Starr and Cole's house, Cole had just came out of Hope's room, and he walked to Starr who was in the nursery putting Patrick down for the night as well.

"Hey, you all right," asked Cole.

"Yeah, I am," said Starr. "I'm just hoping that things will be better for Patrick, and also better for Hope soon."

Just then they heard a knock on the front door. Starr and Cole wonder who it could be, at this time of night.

Of course the only way they could answer that was answering the door. To their surprise, it was John.

"John, what are you doing here?" asked Cole.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Starr, as she and Cole moved aside to let him in.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

John sat down and filled Starr and Cole in on what happened at Rodi's today. When he finished Starr and Cole were shocked.

"Wow, I mean I may not like what those two are doing especially to Hope and Nick, but I would never wish anything on that. But for her mother to act like that, when her daughter was acting like that, that's a little over the top."

"Yeah, well three's something else," said John. "After those two left, Andrew said Maureen, but as it like he knew her, even before this whole situation started.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Cole. "After what I accidentally found at his house."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know about it, and I'm going to look further into it," John assured him.

"Thanks, John," said Starr.

"No problem," said John. "I have to get going. I'll show myself out."

"Later, John," said Cole. After John had left, Cole asked Starr what she thought.

"I don't know, Cole," said Starr. "Best thing right now is to keep an open eye and ear out on this. I don't want Hope to lose the only friend she has, but still-"

"I know," said Cole , and he titled Starr's head to let her rest it on her shoulder. "I don't want her to lose her only friend as well.

And on the other side of her bedroom door, Hope whispered so low that only she could hear, "I won't lose my best friend at all," and then she tiptoed back to her bed.

A/N: Hope knows how to be sneaky huh, lol. But this new info here is starting to scare Starr and Cole a little. And it looks like something got shaken loose inside Lauren there, even though Maureen seems to be still the same. Is this going to change her for the better or worse? And when will the truth about Lauren being Andrew's daughter come out? Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 9

If the incident that happened at Rodi's affected anyone, it was Lauren mostly. Hope and Nick noticed that when they saw her come in the next day.

"I hope she's okay," said Hope. Nick agreed with a nod. Both of them didn't really like Lauren still, but they did feel sorry for her going through what happened at Rodi's.

Just then Amy and Michelle walked up to her. "Hey, My mom is planning a royal princess party during the weekend and she's possibly talking about making us those special treats. Doesn't that sound like fun?" asked Michelle.

"I 'm not sure," Lauren said, toneless.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amy. "You love those. We can start planing what princess clothes we want.

"I'll see." said Lauren, but from what Hope and Nick were overhearing, Lauren didn't seem so excited about it.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Nick asked Hope after turning away from them.

"We can try, but she may try to start with us again," said Hope, but she even seem unconvinced of her own statement. Unfortunately they had to end their conversation there, as Mrs. Ambers called attention to the class as the school day was starting.

Starr was at LU trying to get a paper finished when Langston and Markko walked by her.

"Still haven't gotten that done yet?" Langston asked as she and Markko sat down.

"Langston, I do have two other responsibilities you know," said Starr. "And you and Markko will know that soon enough."

"That's true," said Markko. "The waiting going to be hard though."

"Oh trust me, that's not going to be the hard part," said Starr, with a little smile, but then it went away real quickly.

"Everything okay?" asked Markko, who noticed that quick-vanishing smile.

"I'm not sure, but I can't say anything right now," said Starr," because right now its a big mess. The only thing I can say is that it does involve Hope."

"Wow," said Langston. "That little one shouldn't be going through something like this."

"Exactly," said Starr. She finished her paper, and then said to her two friends. "I got to go. Class is almost about to start."

"All right, later," said Langston. Markko just waved and Starr headed off to class.

Down at the station, Cole was putting police reports in folders when a familiar voice sounded off.

"Excuse me, but I would like to see Detective McBain now!

"Let me see-" but Cole stopped as he saw that the person there was Maureen.

"You? You work here? No wonder this town is in trouble," she said.

"Hey, watch it," Cole fired out. "You're in a police station in case you forgot. "

"Hmm. Really? Then where are the people that absolutely work here?"

"I can give you one guess." Maureen turned around and saw John standing behind her, arms crossed.

"Well, now that you appeared, why don't you tell m how I will be able t make sure that guy doesn't get away with what he has done to my daughter,: Maureen said, as if she was in charge of John,.

"It's out of my hands right now," said John. "The Assistant D.A. is looking over the case and she will file the charges, which she will call you to let you know."

"Everyone saw it so he should be put straight away in _prison_," sneered Maureen.

"And you should know by now that everyone has their day due in court," said Cole.

"Tsssh. You people are pathetic," said Maureen, and she stormed off yelling, "This town is going to get fixed, and I'm not going anywhere till it gets that way!

"Seems like that woman just wants control of everything," said Cole.

"Well she's not going to get that wish, not with her views," said John. He then went back into his office and Cole went back to work.

In his office, John then picked up his phone and made a call "Hey, I was wondering if you could come in. It has something to do with the incident at Rodi's." John waited for a couple and seconds and then said, "Thanks, I'll be waiting here in my office to talk to you." He then put down the phone, thinking about this.

At lunch, Hope and Nick were sitting talking with each other while taking out their lunch, when Amy and Michelle passed by, and the two heard something they were saying.

"Why is she acting like that? I thought she was like her mother, like all our mothers are?"

"I don't know," Michelle said to Amy. "But if she doesn't knock this off, I don't think I can be her friend anymore."

"I agree," said Amy, They then went to go sit down.

"I thought they were supposed to be her friends?" asked Nick.

"I thought so too," said Hope. "Friends don't talk about each other like that, not behind their backs.

Nick looked at her as like how she knew that. Hope picked up on that as she said, "My mom taught me that."

"Your mom is amazing," said Nick.

"I wouldn't trade her for anything," said Hope. She and Nick then both laughed.

"Why do you say that?" said someone else. Hope and Nick both looked to see Lauren at their table.

"Because she's my mom, and she tales care of me and loves me lot," said Hope.

"Yeah, and its the same with my dad," said Nick. "Why are you asking us though?"

"I... I don't know," said Lauren, and she went off. Hope and Nick watched as she went to go sit next to Amy and Michelle

Nick and Hope were really starting to wonder about Lauren. They may of not liked her when she and her two little friends started messing with them, Hope especially but they could see that Lauren was acting different, and they knew why. Nick had told Hope everything that had happened at Rodi's and she was shocked at what almost happened to her and that Nick was in that mess as well. Hope though seemed to see that Lauren was in a dark place and she needed someone to drag her out of there. Hope thought that Amy and Michelle would get her out of that funk, but all they wanted Lauren to do was just forget about it and move on, like it never affected her, or they would stop being her friend, even though Lauren had no idea about that.

Back at the police station, John was waiting for the person that he called in. It wasn't long before the person knocked on the door and came in. It was Nick's father, Andrew.

"Hello, Detective," he said.

"Thanks for coming in," said John. "Have a seat, please?"

"What do you need to know about?" asked Andrew.

"Well, first I just wanted to thank you again for tackling that guy before he took off with that little girl, but something kind of surprised me," said John.

"What could of surprised you, besides me jumping in? I mean I know that girl and her two friends have been messing with my son and his friend, but I wouldn't want any kid to be kidnapped like that," Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but that's not what I meant," said John. "I saw that you were equally as worried about that little girl as you would be with your son if he was in that position."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Detective," said Andrew. "You mind telling me what this is all about?"

Just then a knock on the door and and officer came in with a folder of papers after John said to come in.

"I have the info you asked for sir," the officer said.

"Thanks," John said, and the officer left.

"Is there a reason why I'm being treated as a suspect?" Andrew asked, starting to get a little aggravated.

"I'm not talking about that," said John. "How about the part that you never mentioned you were married to Maureen Werlin?"

"What?" Andrew said quickly.

"It says it right here," said John. "And I wouldn't doubt it if your hiding from your son that he has a sister."

"You mind telling me where this is going?" Andrew asked, standing up.

"I'm just asking a question," said John.

"Well its something I don't know about, I'm going," Andrew said too quickly and headed out. He passed the desk that Cole usually sat at, but he wasn't there because he had left because he had class. Andrew thought though as he was walking to his vehicle that the secret couldn't be hidden an more, and that he knew he had to tell Nick, but he was wondering how though.

Later on back at home, Starr was feeding Patrick when Hope came in the front room.

"Mommy can I talk to you?" she asked.

Starr looked up and said, "Sure Hope. IS something wrong?"

"It's Lauren," said Hope.

"Oh, is she and her friends starting to mess with you and Nick ever more?" Starr asked.

"No, I'm feeling sad for her," said Hope. "Nick told me that some bad guy tried to kidnap her from Rodi's."

"Oh yeah," said Starr. "I heard about that. That is scary for someone that young to go through."

"Well, it seems that today, Lauren wasn't Lauren," Hope tried to explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Starr.

"Well she never messed with me and Nick, and her two friends, seem to just want her to just be the same girl she's been," said Hope. "And also I overheard them saying that if she doesn't, they may not be her friend anymore."

"Wow," said Starr. "It seems you want to help her, even though she treated you badly. "

"Does that make me a bad person," asked Hope, "Me helping someone that been hurting me?"

"No it doesn't, sweetie," said Starr. "In fact, I say that makes you a wonderful person. Whoa you want to try to take the bottle?"

Patrick was trying to take the grab the bottle for himself, but his hands were a little too short to clasp it still. After that was done, Starr burped Patrick and laid him down in his playpen. She then turned back to Hope and said this.

"Hey, I will say this. Helping people that need it, I say that is a great thing, but jut don't overdo it, because there are some people who will just take advantage of that, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," She said that as she remembered the last times Hope was kidnapped. "You understand?"

"I do, Mommy," said Hope. Starr then gave her daughter a great hug. But then Hope asked, "What's that smell?"

Starr started sniffing to see what Hope was talking about, but she didn't have to look far, as a temper flared up from Patrick.

"Oh no," said Starr as she went to get a clean diaper."

"My brother really stinky," Hope exclaimed, and started to wave her hand as if she was trying to blow the smell away.

"Yep, and we got to get him unstinky," said Starr, laughing. Hope giggled as well, as the diaper changing process began.

A/N: John seems to be on top of things, and that incident seems to have changed Lauren a lot, if she was talking to Hope and Nick like that. And good thing that Hope went to her mother to talk about what was going on. Is Lauren on a good change, and when will the secret about Maureen and Andrew come to light? Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 10

Nothing really changed with Laura at all, even at the end of the school semester. Everyone was excited for the Christmas holidays. Laura though was a little down, but was still happy for it.

Unfortunately, Nick and Hope were a little sad. Nick had said to Hope that he and his dad were going to his aunts and wouldn't be around most of the holidays. Hope was sad, but understood, as the holidays was a time were family mostly spent time together, and she knew that she had a big family that was wanting to see her.

Everything was a little hectic as they were getting their things together. They had a little Christmas party, and the kids were trying to squeeze as much as they could in the bags. Nick and Hope were talking about their plans while they were getting their things together.

"I so can't wait for Christmas," said Hope. "It's going to be awesome!"

"I can't wait either," said Nick. "I'm hoping to have a lot of Christmas cake, if my dad lets me. " Hope just giggled, knowing that Nick would have to sneak around to try to get that much cake.

"Hey, before I forget," Hoe said suddenly, and she looked into her bag and then gave Nick a small wrapped present. "Wait until Christmas though," she warned her friend.

"You better as well," said Nick, as he also gave Hope a present as well, though unlike Hope's which was wrapped neat, Nick was a little badly wrapped. He said to Hope that he wanted to wrap it himself to his dad. Hope just smiled.

"Hey, how's our little girl doing?" Cole and Starr had both arrived to pick Hope up.

"I'm okay," said Hope. "Nick and I were giving each other presents."

"Now that's sweet," said Starr. She smiled at Cole, and then said, "Well we do have to get going Hope. We got to pick up your brother from your great grandma and then head home."

"Why is he there?" asked Nick.

"Because both of us had to work this morning," said Cole

"Oh," said Nick. Starr, Cole and Hope laughed a little.

"Well. We'll see you in the new year," said Starr.

"You certainly will," said Andrew, who just arrived to pick up Nick. "Got your things together son?"

"Yes, sir," Nick said, patting his bag, and also adding Hope's present in it.

"How about we all walk together?" Cole suggested. Everyone was in for that, so Hope and Nick said good-bye to Mrs. Ambers and they headed out.

However something caught their eye when they were heading up to the parking lot. Maureen seemed to be having a serious conversation with Lauren, her daughter, and Lauren really seemed to be not in agreement, though she didn't seem to be in disagreement either.

"What is the matter with you? I didn't raise you to be like this, young girl," said Maureen.

"Mom I-." Lauren said, but she got interrupted by her mother.

"I don't want to hear any excuses," said Maureen. "You knock this stupid behavior off now, because that is not we act. We are superior people and we do not let things like this put us down. You need to forget what that guy did to you, and start acting the way I brought you up to be. Now get in the car." Lauren did what she was told and Maureen followed in, and they drove off.

"What is the matter with that woman?" Starr said, disgusted. Cole also looked like he was ready to chew that mother out. Andrew though was starting to shake a little, and Nick started to noticed it.

"You okay, dad?" asked Nick.

"Huh?" said Andrew, forgetting for a sec until he came back into focus. "Oh yeah, I'm okay. I'm just shocked about what we just saw."

Hope was also feeling shocked, but instead of feeling mad, she was feeling sad, for Lauren at least. She may have been messing with her and Nick at the start of the year, but she seem to be changing now. Hope could see that Lauren had really changed after that incident, and it looked like she needed help. She knew that she needed someone to talk to, and Hope thought that she should do it. Her mom taught her to always try to help people that really need it, and it looked like Lauren really wanted it.

Once they had picked up Patrick and were home. Starr, Cole, and Hope went into the kitchen. They put Patrick in a high chair and they gave him and Hope a little snack, but they also wanted to talk to Hope about that situation that they witnessed.

"Hey, sweetie, about what we just saw, we just want you to be careful around that, okay," said Cole. "It could lead to something real bad."

"Lauren needs help," said Hope.

"I agree, Hope," said Starr. "She needs help. But I think you need to let us adults handle her mother, okay?"

"I know," said Hope. "But I just want to help Lauren and let you punish her mom."

Cole and Starr smirked a little, thinking where does their daughter come up with this stuff, but then got serious again. "And how exactly do you want to help her?" asked Starr, "Remember that she and her two friends have been picking on you because of what has happened to us in the past."

"By being a real friend to her," said Hope. "You told me to help people when they really need it, and Lauren is looking like she wanting help, Mommy."

Starr and Cole looked at each other, wondering how she remembered all that they teaching her, and decided on a mental note to figure that out later.

"Well, I can see that you are wanting to help her, Hope. Just be careful and patient though, because she may not accept it at first, you understand?" said Starr.

"Yes, Mommy," said Hope.

"All right," said Starr. She and Cole couldn't admit it, but she was definitely a good combination of them, and Starr wished in her thoughts that that part of her little girl would never change.

The next few days passed without incident, though the feeling of Christmas was coming around. Hope had took Nick's present to her and put it under the tree She couldn't wait to open it.

Over at his aunt's, Nick had done the same thing with his present Hope had given to him. He couldn't wait to open it. He had to admit that Hope was becoming a real great friend, and he didn't want to lose that. He though decided that he wanted to play in the snow in his aunt's backyard, and went to go find his dad to ask if he could when he overheard his father talking with his aunt.

"You know you have to tell them real soon. You can't keep this to yourself, Andrew," came a woman's voice that Nick knew was his aunt.

"I know I have to Linds," said Andrew. "But I'm not sure how to tell my son this.

Nick was wondering what his dad was talking about, but he got distracted when father spoke up again.

"Lauren needs to be with someone that can treat her like a regular child, but that will mean I will have to tell Nick about his twin sister, and I don't know how to do that."

Nick thought he was hearing things. Did he just call Lauren his twin sister? Surely he must have been mistaken, he thought. But then his aunt's voice came again, and it didn't sound like he heard that mistakenly.

"You're going to have to tell him if you want to fight for her, otherwise he may resent you real bad, and I know you don't want to do that."

"I know," said Andrew. "I feel like the worse father in the world though, keeping this from him. Unfortunately Maureen didn't give me a choice, since she didn't want a boy at all. She just wanted girls and said that if I impregnated her with a boy, that it was over. I have been trying to keep up with her and see how Lauren has been, but it looks like Maureen has done a bit on her, at least until that incident at that place. It seems to have really shook her up. And then what I saw outside near her car, It seems to me that Maureen doesn't know anything about raising a child."

Nick had decided he heard enough and quietly snuck out of there and didn't say anything 'til he got to the room where he was staying. So many things were going through his head, like hearing his dad that Lauren was his sister, his _twin_ sister, and that they both shared mothers as well. All of this was filling his head so much that he didn't know how to take it. The only he wished he had right now was his best friend, but Hope was still back in town, and he knew that his dad was going to talk to him about it soon.

Back in Llanview, Hope was getting ready for the Cramer women party that was held every Christmas. Hope still didn't it very much, but it was a good time and she loved celebrating Christmas with her family. The only bad part is that her dad wouldn't be able to come, since it was an all-female party, but Cole said it was okay, and that he can use the time to enjoy with little Patrick, who wouldn't be able to come as well.

Hope was just slipping her little Christmas dress on when Starr walked in. "You having a little trouble there?" she asked with a little giggle. She was already dressed in long black pants and a Christmas sweater that Cole had bought her a couple Christmases ago.

"Yes, I am," came Hope's muffled voice, which was perfectly true. She was trying to put a red dress on that had long sleeves, but Hope couldn't see what Starr was seeing, and it was giving Starr the giggles.

"Sweetie, you trying to put your head in where your arms go," she informed her daughter, unable to suppress her laughter.

Hope then stopped strangling and then said with her voice still muffled "Oops." She then got her head out where it wasn't supposed to go and into the right place. She then giggled with her mom as she put the right body parts into the sleeves.

"There we go," Starr said after she managed to overcome her laughter. She then did Hope's hair for her, putting it into a ponytail but with a little curl at the end. They then got their coats and headed off, after saying goodbye to Cole and Patrick, and then headed to La Boulaie..

"Well, well. Looks who here," said Dorian, when Starr and Hope arrived. "And you look cute as a button."

"I'm not a button," said Hope. Starr just giggled as she help Hope take her coat off.

"She definitely got your inner strength, Starr," said Dorian.

"I know," said Starr. All three of them went in where they saw, Addie, Blair, and Langston. They were all drinking eggnog except for Langston, who was drinking some tea.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dorian. They all gotten into the holiday spirit with helping setting up the tree. Hope even got to put the star on the top of the tree, though she got a little help from Blair.

Then they got to open their presents. Hope wanted to open the present she got from Nick first. And so she did, and she loved it. It was a photo album, with some pics that they took of each other. Starr thought was sweet and promised that they would fill it with a bunch more pics. All in all, Hope was enjoying this Christmas so much, she didn't even think about what was going on with Lauren.

Nick however was a little down, after hearing all of that from his father, even though his father didn't know that he knew. He felt a little mad at his dad but he couldn't fell too bad if his mother didn't want him at all, and just wanted a girl, or more like a clone of herself. He couldn't understand why his mother was like that.

Just then, there was a knock on his door, and his father entered. Andrew was feeling down but knew he had to tell him, but when he looked at him, Nick nodded, and Andrew figured that out real quickly. "You know?"

"I overheard you talking with Aunt Lindsay," said Nick.

Andrew just smiled and then started talking. "Well, we'll talk about the listening into other people's conversations later. But I will say that I'm sorry you had to find out like that. Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," said Nick, but then added, "but not as much as I am to my mother."

"Well I can understand that one," said Andrew. "And I'm sure you heard about what I'm trying to do."

Nick nodded. But then he asked, "Does she know?"

"Laura? I not sure, buddy. If she doesn't, then she's going to get quite a shock, and I know she's got a lot of other things going on right now. I heard she has been acting different when that guy tried to kidnap her."

"She has," said Nick. "Me and Hope actually overheard her two friends saying that if she doesn't stop this, that they would stop being her friends."

"Wow. It seems to me that you do care about her," said Andrew .

"Well I didn't like when they started picking on Hope," Nick admitted, "but I don't want her to be a victim as well."

"Well, maybe once you get back to school, you can help her," said Andrew. "Just do me a favor though. Don't mention to her that your her brother, okay. Leave that to me. I'm the one who needs to tell her."

"Okay, Dad," said Nick, and then he actually hugged his dad. He then added, "You know, though it would be pretty cool to have a sister."

"Oh really, why do you say that?" Andrew asked, pondering.

"Because I can have a sibling I can talk to, and plus maybe she and Hope can be great friends as well," said Nick.

"Well, you never know," said Andrew. "You know, I think you definitely deserve to open one present tonight, how about it?"

"Okay, but can I pick it?" asked Nick.

"Sure," he said, and they went to the tree. Needless to say, Nick picked the present that Hope had gave to him before they left the classroom. Andrew figured that his son wanted to open his best friend's present. Nick undid the wrapping and found a small thin box. Nick opened it and saw a note, and also a picture. He smiled when he saw it. The picture was of Nick, and Hope had drawn him as a prince. Nick then looked at the note, which his father read for him.

"_Since you drew me as princess, I thought I would draw you as a prince. I hope you like it. Hope. _Wow, that was real sweet of her," Andrew said.

Nick didn't have any words, to say, but he didn't have to say anything. He really liked the picture, and he sure couldn't wait to see Hope again, to say thanks for the picture, and to tell her everything that he had found out. But for now, the only thing he wanted to do was celebrate his holiday as he sure his best friend was doing with her family.

A/N: Looks like the secret is now out, but how will Starr, Cole, and Hope take it, and will this change anything between Nick and Hope? And will it change Lauren as well once she finds out? Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 11

The Christmas break flew by fast, and pretty soon, Andrew and Nick were back, and they were heading back to school. Nick and Hope were so excited to see each other when they got to school the next day, but Nick decided to hold off on telling Hope about what his dad told him at least till lunch time.

Meanwhile as they were heading to their vehicles, Andrew decided to fill Starr and Cole in on what is going on, though first checking that Maureen was not listening in. Starr and Cole were really shocked when Andrew finished his story.

"Wow, so I guess that's why," said Cole.

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew.

"You know that time when Hope and I came over for the first time?" Cole reminded Andrew.. "Well, I stumbled upon a photo album, on accident, when I was getting our coats."

"And I take it you saw the picture of Lauren, right?" asked Andrew. Cole just nodded. "I guess that's why that detective was asking me questions. "

"John McBain?" Starr quickly guessed. Andrew was impressed.

"He's been a friend of the family for a long time," said Cole. "Well for most of us," he quickly added, referring to Starr's dad not on good terms with him. Starr just smirked.

"Well, I just want to let you know, because this may affect Hope as well, and I didn't want her to be confused by this," said Andrew. "I'm pretty sure he already telling Hope, or could be later."

"Don't worry about it," said Starr. "If she gets confused, we'll talk to her about it."

"Well, I would thought the two of you would thought better to move somewhere else." It was Maureen, along with the mothers of Amy and Michelle. "What else do you-"

"Zip it, Maureen," said Andrew.

"Excuse me," she said. "but I was speaking to them-"

"Now in the way you are talking," Andrew interrupted again. "This little game you been playing is ending, and you'll see why soon." Andrew then nodded to Starr and Cole as a way that he'll see them later, and headed off in his vehicle.

"Well, now that he's out of the-" but Maureen never got to finished, as Starr and Cole got into their viewless and drove off.

"You better get this fixed, Maureen," Amy mother's said. "Because I don't like this."

"Don't you worry, Marie," said Maureen. "I'm not letting these freaks invade this place anymore. Just got to figure out how to show them that this town doesn't need creeps like these. Let's go," she said to the other two, and they headed out.

Nick didn't get a chance to tell Hope what he had found out till recess, and she was shocked, though not as much as the adults.

"Lauren's your sister? How?" asked Hope.

"Because me and her have the same mom," said Nick. They were playing around on the slide, and no one was coming there way.

"But why did your dad keep that from you?" asked Hope.

"I don't know," said Nick. "I guess he was trying to figure out how to tell me, but I don't think it was all his fault. It was probably all of my mommy's fault as well."

"Yeah, I agree," said Hope.

"What about us though?" asked Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope.

"Are you going to leave me, because-"

"No!" Hope interrupted. Nick looked surprised when she said that, and she noticed that and the added in a calmer tone. "You're my best friend, and I wouldn't leave you for something like that. And my mommy and daddy wouldn't be happy at me for doing something like that."

Nick couldn't help but smile, and say thanks for that. Hope also smiled and then they continued playing, until they got distracted by something.

"I don't want to," screamed a familiar young girl's voice. Lauren was walking away from her friends, Amy and Michelle. It seems that they were trying to convince her to do something

"What is the matter with you?" asked Michelle. "You aren't being yourself, and you need to stop this. Just get over it. Its done.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Lauren screamed out.

Hope and Nick saw that trouble was about to start. Nick ran down the steps of the slide, to get a teacher while Hope went over to try to get this to stop.

"If you are going to let that bother you like that, then you are being a stupid person, and you should just be one of those freaks that should go away," said Amy.

"You two should go away," said Hope, who came up to them. Lauren looked at Hope shocked that she was defending her.

"Oh really," said Michelle. "Why would you defend someone that been picking on you?"

"Maybe because she a better person right now then you two are." Mrs. Ambers had arrived with Nick at her heels. But just then, Lauren started in tears and ran out of sight.

"Lauren!" Mrs. Ambers called out after her. Nick and Hope looked at each other with a sad look on their face. They knew Lauren was in a bad place, but it looked like it had gotten worse over the holidays. Mrs. Ambers had another aide take Amy and Michelle to the fence, and ran after Lauren. Nick and Hope wanted to follow, but thought it was best to leave it to the teacher to calm her down.

"I hope she's okay," said Nick, and Hope knew he was more worried about her since he knew she was his sister, but Lauren didn't know that yet.

"I hope so too," said Hope, and she really meant it. No matter how Lauren had treated her, she didn't want her to go through the same thing she did, and it wouldn't be right to just let those two girls treat Nick's sister like that.

Just then, Mrs. Ambers came back with Lauren, who was still sad but calm.

"Can I ask you two to stay with her while I take care of something?" Mrs. Ambers asked Hope and Nick.

"Yes, Mrs. Ambers," Nick and Hope said together. She then left Lauren with them collected Amy and Michelle, and asking another to teacher to watch her class, marched the two young girls inside the school to her classroom.

Hope and Nick were looking at each other, trying to figure out what to say, but it was Lauren who spoke up first. "Why did you do that?" she asked looking up slightly at Hope.

"Do what?" asked Hope.

"Why did you stand up for me?" asked Lauren. "I don't understand."

"Because they were messing with you, telling you who you should be," said Hope. "And no one should be treated that way."

"She's right," said Nick.

"But I been messing with you all this time, up to what happened to me at the restaurant," said Lauren. "I don't get it."

Hope and Nick looked at each other, not sure what to say, but then Hope said, "I don't know, but it needed to be done. Plus, you were in something really bad, that seems to be messing with you. No one can forget that."

"How do you know that?" asked Lauren, still calm but leaking more tears.

"Because my mommy and daddy taught me that," said Hope. "And to also help people that needed it, no matter who they are. "

Lauren didn't know what to say, but she wasn't able to as the bell rang, meaning that it was time for them to clear out so the next grade can have their recess time.

Cole and Starr , along with Patrick, were at Rodi's talking about the situation with their kids when trouble started to walk in. Maureen walked in, and she was not looking good at all.

"Where's the owner of the shop?" she asked the man who was managing the bar, who was putting stocking some beer under it.

"He's at his other job right now, Ma'am," said the barkeep. "If you need to speak to him, I can let him you know-"

"You can tell him that I'm going to get his badge and this place," said Maureen. "My daughter has changed into someone I don't like, and its because of places like these and people like him."

"I think its time for you to leave, right now," the barkeep said.

"Oh really, you think you can throw me out," said Maureen.

"I wouldn't threaten him like that, Maureen," said Starr. She had walked up to her.

"Really, and why shouldn't I?" Maureen sneered.

Starr pointed back at the barkeep and Maureen turned around. She had mistakenly judge him poorly, as he had some good sized muscles on his arms.

"This isn't over. As soon as this place is gone, I'll make sure that everything else is gone, that attracts freaks like you," Maureen said to Starr.

Cole looked to get up, but Starr seemed to gain a sixth sense for that movement and held her hand up telling Cole to stay where he was. "Yeah we may be freaks, but the only thing you are is a jerk." Maureen looked at she was about to say something, but then stowed away from the establishment. Starr then went back to her two boys. And the barkeep decided to make a phone call to John about what happened.

"I hope that Andrew is able to get this situation done real fast, because it looks like its getting real ugly," said Cole.

"I know," said Starr. "Hopefully though Lauren will be okay once she's away from that woman."

"You think she may become friends with Hope?" Cole thought.

"Who knows?" said Starr.

Starr went to get Hope with Patrick as Cole had to get to work. She knew that she had to see Maureen again, but she didn't want to start anything with her, because of Patrick. Hope and Nick were waiting patiently, though talking.

"Hi Mommy," said Hope, when she noticed her and Patrick coming.

"Hey, everything okay?" Starr asked, shifting Patrick around.

"I don't know," said Hope. "Something happened today with Lauren."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but she didn't get the answer from Hope, as Maureen started to round on Lauren again.

"You knock this attitude off," said Maureen. "This behavior of feeling down is not meant for anyone, and you should know that."

"That's enough, miss," said Mrs. Ambers, who walked over to her .

"This is my daughter, and I'll talk to her how I see fit, Mrs. _Ambers," _Maureen sneered. And just like that she picked up her daughter and carried her off like she was carrying her from something dangerous, which she was probably thinking, Starr thought.

Everyone started talking about what just happened when Andrew came in to pick up Nick. He saw Maureen having Lauren in that position and went to come in to make sure Nick was okay.

"What happened?" asked Andrew.

"Seems Lauren's mother is getting tired of the way her daughter has been feeling, but the way she's doing it, she's really not helping her at all.

"Lauren's friends were the same way to her," said Hope.

"They were?" asked Starr.

"Yeah, they were," said Nick. "I went to get the teacher while Hope went to tell them to stop."

"Well luckily I managed to get those papers filed, and pretty soon I can maybe get Lauren out of there, and into a stable home," said Andrew.

"I hope so," said Hope. "Because her mommy shouldn't be treating her like that."

"You are right, Hope," said Starr. The two adults then realized that they needed to get the kids home, so they decided to get them out of there, after letting Hope and Nick say good-bye to each other.

However, Maureen even looked more vivid when they got outside. A man had just delivered papers to her, and she was shocked, and looked up right at Andrew. She looked livid, and then got into her car and took off.

A/N: Wow. Lauren seems to have changed from the bully to the bullied because of what happened to her. And apparently no one seems to understand that, except for Starr and the others. Sounds like Maureen is getting even more dangerous. Will that be her undoing? And when will Lauren know that she and Nick share the same parents? Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 12

"I will tell you now, if he thinks he can my daughter, he's sorely mistaken. He's going to regret ever trying to mess with me like that," said Maureen silently. It was the next day though at night. She was at The Palace restaurant with her daughter, Lauren, having dinner. Maureen was hustling down her food that she didn't know what she was eating. Lauren though was only eating little.

"Eat your dinner. You know your supposed to eat everything on your plate," said Maureen. Lauren though just put down her fork.

"I'm not hungry, Mom," said Lauren.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maureen. "You always asked for that, and you always eat it .Now knock it off, and finish it."

"I'm not hungry," Lauren repeated.

"Okay, that does it. You are going to stop this behavior once and for all, or otherwise, you are going to see the worst punishment you have ever gotten. Do I make myself clear!" Maureen said, letting out some spit on the last word.

"I think you need to remove yourself from the premises, Miss." It was Renee. She had saw the whole thing and came over to stop it.

"I don't think I have to," said Maureen. "You are not the owner-"

"Actually, _she is,_" came another voice, this time belonging to Clint. They were having a friendly chat in the corner when they the commotion and came over to see what was going on.

"Excuse me," said Maureen. "You should know that I don't like to be interrupted mister."

"MOM, KNOCK IT OFF!" Lauren had reached her breaking point and had screamed that so loud that everyone in on the floor had stopped talking and looked around at them.

"That does it," said Maureen. "Let's go." And she grabbed Lauren by the arm and started to pull her away.

"Let go of that child, right now," said Clint. But Maureen didn't listen, as she aimed a good kick and got Clint right in the private spot.

"Ooh," Clint groaned, and Renee went to check on him. As Maureen escaped with Lauren still being pulled by her .

"Clint, are you okay?" asked Renee.

"I should be okay," said Clint. "But I think you know what we should do." Renee know what Clint meant.

Over at the station, Cole was just getting ready to finish work when Bo actually walked up.

"Hey, Bo. Is there something you need?" asked Cole .

"Oh, no. There's nothing. Just walking around," said Bo. "Although I will say that you have been doing a good job here."

"Thanks," said Cole ."Although I don't plan on being here long. As soon as I finish school and graduate, I'm going to get a job to help my family even more."

"Well hey, just make sure that it doesn't take you away from your family," said Bo. Cole nodded on that, but then they got interrupted as Bo's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bo, we need police down here at The Palace," came Renee's voice. "we got a situation that just happened here."

"What happened?" asked Bo. Bo listened as Renee filled him in on what happened, and then Bo says that he will be there personally along with some other officers.

"What's going on?" asked Cole.

"Apparently there was someone that was verbally abusing her child, and then Renee and Clint stepped in, and but then it got ugly and the young daughter, screamed out at her to stop, but then she dragged her out, kicking Clint in the-" He pointed in the area to show Cole.

"Wow!" said Cole. "Did she say who it was?"

"Well they said that the woman was named Maureen," said Bo. Cole then went to a curious to a serious face, which Bo noticed. "Do you know her?"

"Oh yeah, I do," said Cole. "Its that woman who's daughter was messing with Hope. I'm pretty sure what happened at Rodi's months ago? Well ever since then Lauren seems to have been haunted by that moment, but her mother and her friends along with their daughters have been telling her to just forget it and move on, like it was just nothing.

"And I guess Maureen hasn't let her daughter process what had happened to her?" asked Bo. Cole nodded. "And there's a lot more to it."

"Tell you what," said Bo. "Why don't you follow me in your car and we'll go to the palace together, and you can fill me in."

"Sure," said Cole. Cole headed to his car, while Bo made the call to get some officers down to the palace.

Starr, Hope and Patrick were at Andrew and Nick's place. Andrew had invited them to dinner and they couldn't say no. Cole was going to join them later on.

Hope and Nick were playing a game in Nick's room when they were called for dinner. Nick had placed plates full of spaghetti and salad.

"Where's Daddy, Mommy?" asked Hope.

"I don't know," said Starr, a little confused.

"He may have gotten held up at work?" Andrew suggested. Starr thought that could be it, as she tried the spaghetti, and it was really good, though she had stop to help feed Patrick some of his food.

Over at The Palace, once the Llanview PD was looking to see what happened, Cole informed Bo about what was going on with Lauren and that she was Andrew's daughter, and the motion he filed to get full custody of her, since the way Maureen was treating her.

"Well, I will say I'm surprised, but I'm glad he is stepping up to try to help her," said Bo.

"Yeah, but the thing is, Lauren doesn't know at all," said Cole, "that Andrew is her father and Nick is her twin brother."

"Well lets make sure we get everything here before we assume the worst," said Bo.

"Co missioner," an officer called out. "Your brother is over here."

"Thanks," said Bo. He went down to the area where Clint was and Cole followed.

"You okay, bro?" asked Bo.

"I'll be okay," said Clint. "That woman though needs to be taken care of, the way she was treated her kid."

"Don't worry, we're on that. I got a couple officers heading down to there area right now," said Bo.

"Yeah, with any luck, that woman will be learning to understand what it's means to actually take care of a child," said Cole.

"You know her, Cole?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, Her daughter was messing with Hope until something real bad happened to her," since Cole. "Ever since then, Lauren, the daughter has been affected by this real badly, and Maureen doesn't seem to get it.

Bo got a call from one of the officers and went to answer it. Renee was just shocked. "Well I hope they can find her before that mother does something to her."

Just then Bo came back with a frown on his face. "I just heard from one of the officers that arrived to Maureen's house. Apparently she's on the run, but she had her whole house torched, There was someone that was really injured badly, but he looks like he is going to make it. They just know though that Maureen and Lauren are not there."

"Are you sure?" asked Cole.

"Positive," said Bo, "because the man who was injured saw Maureen literal throwing Lauren into the car and then driving off at a high speed. No one seen them since."

"Oh my," said Renee. Clint and Cole were in silence as well, until Cole's phone started to ring. He then remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere when he saw Starr's name on his phone.

"Excuse me, I got to take this," said Cole. Bo nodded and Cole headed outside to take the call.

"Hey," said Cole.

'Where are you?" asked Starr, who was cleaning Patrick's face. "Did you forget that Andrew invited us to dinner?"

"No I didn't," said Cole, "But something came up and Bo asked me to come along to fill him in on what was going on."

"What do you mean?" asked Starr. Andrew came into the room. "Oh no," she then said. "Yeah., I'll tell him." Starr then hang up.

"What's wrong?" asked Patrick .

"Maureen has kidnapped Lauren," said Starr.

"No," said Andrew, as he sat down on the chair.

"Lauren got kidnapped?" cried out Nick. Hope was standing right next to him.

"I'm afraid so, son," said Andrew. Nick looked down and then ran to his dad. "Don't worry. The police will find her. "

"You promise?" asked Nick.

"She'll be found, Nick," said Hope.

"Hope's right, Nick," said Starr. "I happen to know three people who work at the station as officers, and I know won't stop until she is back here, safe and sound."

"Thanks, Mrs. Thornhart," said Nick, and he actually hugged Starr. Starr returned the hug.

"Hey, Hope, can you take Nick back into his room, and stay with him till you have to go," Andrew asked.

"Sure," said Hope, and Nick allowed himself to be walked back to his room.

"Can they find my mom and sister, Hope?" asked Nick.

"Yes they can," said Hope. "They took down two bad people who were going after my parents, so they will find your sister and take down your mother." Hope though realized sorry what she said, "Oops, sorry."

"Its okay," said Nick, and he actually gave Hope a friendly hug. Hope returned as well, and they decided to continue their game, hoping that they would get news that Maureen would be caught and Lauren found.

"Mom, where are we g-g-going?" asked Lauren in a scared voice.

"Quiet!" Maureen commanded. "You are going to learn what happens when you em brass me like that. You are going to get the worst punishment ever. For months now you have been acting like this weak person, not the person I expected you to be. And hopefully this will teach you that the weak are not allowed around in this family."

Lauren remained quiet, but still really scared. She started to pray and wish that she was with someone else, somewhere else. She would even want to be with Hope and Nick. She though really wish that someone would find them and rescue her and get her away from mom.

A/N: Oh boy. Maureen has gone off the deep end doing what she has done with Lauren. Hopefully Starr and the others can find her before something really bad happens to Lauren. Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 13

In no time at all, an Amber alert was posted for Lauren, and the Llanview PD along with help from the FBI was starting to search for her and Maureen. But then things started to take a weirder turn.

Amy and Michelle, Lauren's two other "supposed friends" seemed to have disappeared as well along with their mothers. They actually though removed them from the school, though a little too fast, because they were gone the next day after Lauren and Maureen went on the run .

"I really hope she doesn't hurt her," said Andrew one day, when he and Nick were at Starr and Cole's place. Langston and Markko were there as well. Starr and Cole had filled them in on what was going on.

"I can't believe that woman," said Langston, putting her hand over where her little baby bump, though not visible right now. "The way she raises that child, and then acting stupid towards her because she's not acting the way she raised Lauren to be? I wouldn't let that woman be near any child, including my own."

"I know what you mean, Langston," said Cole. "Hopefully when I go in today, John will have something, maybe."

"Thanks, you guys," said Andrew. "I just hope I can give her a good life once we get her home."

"You will, Dad," said Nick. He and Hope had just came out of Hope's room. Andrew then couldn't help but smile.

"You're right, Nick," said Andrew, as he pulled Nick towards him and gave him a hug. Everyone smiled at them, and Hope gave a little giggle.

"And I will say that you guys are also the best, including you, Hope," Andrew added.

"Thanks," said Hope, turning a little red.

"Oh I see someone turning red there," said Markko.

"I'm not turning red," said Hope. But the teasing had to stop there because Patrick had started to cry a little, meaning that he needed attention. Starr went to get him and she came back with him, bouncing him a little.

"Well, I'm going to head to the station, and see if there's any info on them," said Cole. Everyone bade him good-bye and Cole headed out.

"Wake up! Its time for breakfast!"

Lauren had woken up. She was still looking scared, but didn't want to get hurt. Lauren had no idea where she was, but it was though like an exquisite place. She though didn't want to be here at all. With all that had happened, she didn't even want to be anywhere near her mom now. However, she had no idea where she was, so she couldn't try to escape just yet.

"Wake up!" said Maureen, a little more forceful this time. "You got breakfast ready for you, and then you got lessons."

"We ran away, Mom," Lauren snapped back. "How can-"

But Maureen silenced her with a slap and she said, "Do not talk to me like that. And I'm not talking about the things you learn at that school. It seems tainted now anyway since that woman didn't take her stupid daughter out of there like I told her to."

"Don't call her stupid," Lauren said darkly. Unfortunately that came with another slap. "That is enough!" Maureen said. "Breakfast now!" Lauren then ran out of the room she was staying in.

But a bigger surprise was at the table when Lauren arrived in the kitchen. Amy and Michelle were there as well, and Lauren wonder why they were there.

"I hope you two are enjoying your stay here," said Maureen, who walked in right after her daughter.

"Yes we are," Amy and Michelle both said. Just them their mothers walked in as well.

"We got everything set up, Maureen," Amy's mother said.

"Good," said Maureen. "Now its time to for you to learn what a real person should be," she said to her daughter. "As for you two as well," she added to Amy and Michelle, though in a sweeter tone.

"I want to go home," said Lauren. 

"This is your home now," said Maureen. "And you will learn to act properly. Or Else!" Lauren seemed really scared when she said that.

Cole had arrived at the station, and it was in an immediate frenzy right now, with the Amber alert out on Lauren.

"Lets make sure we check all the regular places first before we check everywhere else, okay? All right, move out!" He heard John giving orders to some officers before they headed out of his office. Cole had to flatten himself against the wall to let the officers through. John then looked out and then he saw Cole.

"Hey, when did you get in?" John asked.

"Just now," said Cole. "I take it you haven't had any luck tracking them down?"

"Not yet," said John. "Although someone had a good idea and me and Bo thought it wouldn't hurt."

"What's that?" asked Cole. John explained what it was, and Cole definitely agreed, seeing how it helped a bit.

Andrew and Nick were still with Starr and the others. Langston and Markko were also staying with them for dinner. That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," asked Starr, who was watching Patrick walking. She went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello," said a friendly Aunt's voice. Viki was standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Viki, what are you doing here?" Starr asked, giving her a hug as well.

"Who is she?" Nick asked Hope.

"She's my Mom's Aunt," Hope answered "Aunt Viki.

"Well, I just heard about what is going on, and I thought that maybe it would be good to help get the word out from the father," Viki said, bobbing her head towards Andrew.

"You know?" asked Andrew.

"John McBain filled me in," said Viki. "If you want, we can have you on camera, to get your message out to help find Lauren and bring her home."

"Well?" Starr asked.

"That would be awesome, Mrs. Banks," said Andrew

"Aunt Viki to the rescue!" Hope declared .Everyone laughed at Hope and she even joined in laughing.

Things got even better. They were actually even able to do it live, and Andrew had was standing alone in the front yard of his house. Hope and Nick were there too, but they were inside watching on the TV, with Langston and Markko. Starr and Viki were outside.

Over at the police station, John and Cole were watching it on the computer.

"Starr's Aunt knows how to come through with things," said Cole .

"That she does, Cole. That she does," John said.

Meanwhile, over where Lauren was being held, she was just keeping quiet. The special lessons were over with, and Lauren just hated hearing them. If anything she wished that she hadn't treated Hope real badly, and maybe then, she could be her friend. She decided to turn on the TV, and she saw the report that Andrew was on.

"Please help us find my daughter. I have a photo of her right here.. She happens to be my son's twin sister."

"What?" Lauren said to herself. Andrew continued on with the report.

"Her name is Lauren and if anyone can find her, please either call your local police station, or the FBI number which is on the bottom of your screen right now."

Lauren then shut the TV off, shocked. She never knew any of it. She was now so angry with her mom that she didn't want her to be a part of her life anymore. She then ran to her room and locked it and then went on the bed and started crying. She was so mad about what her mom had kept from her, though also mad that she found out that Nick was her brother; her twin brother. But then, Nick probably didn't know either till now, or he may had just found out as well.

"Lauren where are you?" Maureen called out. "Its time for dinner." Lauren just went under her covers and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. When Maureen had came to Lauren's room, she found it to be locked, and that didn't help much. She though took out a key and unlocked the door, and she went to get Lauren up.

"Leave me alone!" Lauren commanded, but Maureen was not having it.

"I am the one who gives command to you, not the other way around," said Maureen. "Its time for dinner and we are all eating together, whether you like it or not." She then frog marched Lauren to the table, and sat her down, where Amy, Michelle and their mothers were already at the table. It seems though that Amy and Michelle were behaving as Maureen would call proper girls. Lauren though was shaking so hard that she went and threw her food on the floor.

"Hey, Stop that now!" said Amy, who had gotten hit with most of he food. "Why don't you grow up?"

"Why don't you?" Lauren fired back.

"That does it. You are going to get it now," Maureen said and she dragged Lauren all the way to her bedroom again, and closed the door. Lauren tried to open the door,but for some reason, it wouldn't open. She then guessed that she locked the door on the outside. She was fine with that as she locked the door from the inside. She knew she had to get out of here, and hoped that someone was looking for her.

Back at home, Hope was drawing a picture when Starr came in to tuck her to bed, as Hope had school in the morning. "What are you coloring sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm coloring this for Lauren," Hope said, as she showed Starr what she was coloring. It was supposedly Lauren along with Nick and Andrew at her new home. "I want her to feel good when she's found."

"That very sweet," said Starr. "But you know Lauren is going to be going through a lot. This whole incident isn't just going to go away from her like that."

"I know, Mommy," said Hope. "I want to be there for her though."

"Even after how she has been towards you?" asked Starr. Hope nodded.

"Well, Then I say that you are one smart and caring young girl," Starr said. Hope smiled and gave her mother a hug. She then hopped down from the chair and went over to her bed. Starr tucked her in and said good night, and Hope did the same. After Starr left though, Hope said to herself, "Good night, Lauren."

A/N: Oh boy. Maureen seems to be getting worse, and so are the mothers of the two younger girls. And it looks like Starr and her family and friends are going to help no matter what to help get Lauren back. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 14

Maureen was getting agitated with Lauren. In her opinion, she getting tired of the girl that she had now, and wanted the one that she had back when the school year started.

"This is all that little girl's and her family's fault; not to mention Andrew and Nick's fault," she said to herself. "I think its time to teach them a lesson, by showing what the real world is. And then I will get to work on Lauren. And I know where and who to start with."

Over in Llanview, Everyone was really hoping that Lauren was found soon. And pretty soon everyone knew that Nick and Lauren were twins, though they were a little confused on why someone that was acting like a bully could be a twin sister to a nice boy like that. Luckily for Nick though, Hope and Mrs. Ambers were making sure that they weren't pressuring him with those questions.

Starr and Cole though wonder how much toll it was taking on Hope, going through a situation like this. They did though told her that if she needed to talk about them about that they were here, and Hope said she that knew.

And one night, that time came. The kids were sleeping in the Thornhart household, but then Hope started twisting and turning in her sleep. "No," she moaned. "NO!"

A few seconds later, Hope's door opened and Cole came in, seeing his daughter squirming.

"Hope, hey wake up. Wake up, sweetie," he said comfortingly, shaking her gently.

Hope then sprung awake, panting. "Daddy," she said, and then launched herself on to her dad, hugging him. Cole comforted her the best he could. Starr was watching from the door, a little worried.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Cole ."What were you dreaming about?"

"I saw something really bad happened to Lauren, and Nick and his dad," said Hope, who started to leak tears a little, "by their mom."

"Hey, don't you worry," said Cole. "Everybody is keeping an eye out for her and pretty soon she'll be home, okay."

"I know," said Hope. "I just hope they find her soon."

"We're all hoping for that Hope," said Starr, who started to walk in. "Before you know it, Lauren will be with her brother, and her father. Its going to be a different world for her, but I'm pretty sure with her brother and her father, she'll adjust and then be an awesome person.

"Don't forget me," said Hope.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole ."Are you wanting to become Lauren's sister?"

"Daddy!" "Cole!" Starr and Hope both said at the same time .Cole just laughed.

"I meant be one of her best friends," said Hope, starting to laugh a little.

Cole started laughing again, and then after getting control of it said, " I knew what you meant. I'm just glad you wanting to be a good friend,"

"Thanks, Daddy. Can you stay with me though until I fall back asleep?" she asked.

"Sure," said Cole.

"Do you want me to stay too, Hope?" asked Starr.

"Patrick may need you, Mommy," said Hope .And if right on cue, Patrick had started crying in the room.

"You know, I wonder if you and your brother plan these things together," Starr said with a smile. Hope and Cole smiled as well as Starr went to answer to Patrick's cries. Pretty soon though Starr managed to calm down Patrick and put him back to sleep, right as Hope fell asleep

"You know, I really wished that Hope would have had it easier then we did," Starr said as they went back into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Same here, but a parent would never know what their child will come across once they start going out in the world, no matter what age they are," said Cole. "We should know."

"I definitely do," Starr said, "though I was a little bit of a brat during my young age."

"Well you aren't that anymore," said Cole. "You are a good person, who is a great mom, and my wonderful wife and my best friend."

"And I don't plan to change that," said Starr. "Especially when I have the best husband and father to our two children." She and Cole then kissed passionately. They rarely got to do that nowadays, with what was going on with Hope, taking care of Patrick, and of course work and school, which hopefully they would be over with soon.

It turns out though, Hope wasn't the only one that was having nightmares. Nick was also having them too, as he told Hope the next morning at school.

"I just want her back," Nick said one day at lunch. "I want to get to know and play with her."

"Me too," said Hope. "And the cops will find and rescue her. And then they will-,"

But Hope stopped right there, because she didn't want to say what she was going to say, which was '_take your bad mommy down_'. Starr taught her daughter better then that, and something like that would make Nick real mad at her. But surprisingly Nick actually finished Hope's sentence.

"They will take my bad Mommy down, right?" he asked Hope. "Its okay," he added. "She actually really is a bad mommy."

"I didn't want to say something bad though," said Hope. "She is still your mom."

"Its okay," said Nick. "Besides, Mommies shouldn't be acting like the way she was."

"They should be more like my mommy," said Hope. Nick just laughed. They continued laughing as they were told that it was time for recess so they cleaned up their mess and went out to play.

Lauren was still inside her bedroom, thinking about her brother that she never knew about. She had managed to keep it hidden that she knew it from her mother and the other women and girls. Just then though, Maureen entered the door.

"Come here, now," she said as she closed the door. She was carrying what looked like a small clothes bag, like the ones that held gowns. Lauren decided to just go over there instead of fighting her. Maureen then opened the bag to revealed a silk gold gown, though made for a kid.

"What is that for?" asked Lauren, though in a low tone.

"_This_ is what you are going to be wearing tonight, as we are going to be having a special time, and pretty soon, you will see again the real ways of what life should be," said Maureen.

"What if I don't want to?" said Lauren in the same tone.

"You don't have no choice, so you will be wearing this tonight, and I will be making sure you do." She then zipped the clothes bag back over the dress and headed out with it.

"Somebody help me," said Lauren. She though wonder what she meant by a special time. With the way things have been, it couldn't be good.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, but Cole and Nick decided to let Hope and Nick play a little on the playground while they were talking. Starr was at work.

"So you been working on getting a room ready for her when they find her and bring her home?" asked Cole.

"Yeah. Nick has been wanting to help me get it together, but I've said that I got it. I'm pretty sure she will like it," said Andrew.

"She will, because it would be made with love, and she will respect that," said Cole.

"Hey, you two," said John, who just walked up.

"John," said Cole "What are you doing here?"

"I was just informing the principal about where we are on finding Lauren. So far though, nothing," john informed them.

"I am really appreciating everything that you are doing, Lieutenant," said Andrew.

"Hey, don't-" John stopped in mid-sentence, because he saw something suspicious and it was pretty close to Hope and Nick, who were getting ready to get off and rejoin their dads.

"Hope. Nick. Get over here, quickly." Cole called out to them. Nck managed to start running, but Hope wasn't so lucky, as a pair of masked figures managed to grab her.

"HOPE!" Cole screamed and he and John ran over to the two beings that were dragging her. Nick had managed to get to his father and they remained where they are.

The two figures were carrying Hope to the car, but they weren't expecting what Hope was going to do next. As soon as one took full control of her to get the car door open, Hope managed to bite the person hand, which made the kidnapper drop Hope. One of the kidnappers seemed to be a woman, since she let out a hi pitched squeal. Hope then ran to her dad while John managed to get the two suspects contained.

"You okay, Hope?" asked Cole as he bent down to look at his daughter straight in the face.

"Yes, Daddy," said Hope. She then hugged her daddy, as Cole returned the hug. "Hey listen to me. I want you to go to Andrew and Nick and stay with them. I'm going to go help John, okay." Hope nodded and did what her father asked. Cole then went over to where John had the suspects contained and cuffed.

"Lets see who these two are," said John. Cole agreed. They both grabbed the masks that were covering the subjects and pulled them off.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cole said as he and John pulled the masks off. It was Amy and Michelle's mothers.

"Well, looks like we may have something good here," said John.

"Let's hope," said Cole.

"I'll handle these girls. You better call Starr and let her know what happened," said John.

Cole knew John had a point. Starr would never forgive him if he kept something like this from her. So he pulled out his phone and called her.

Starr was cleaning tables at Capricorn when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Cole. "Hey, what's up?"

"Something bad just nearly happened at the school," said Cole .

"What do you mean?" asked Starr, putting down the wash rag. Blair was walking by and stopped when Starr asked that question.

"Those two other mothers, or friends of Maureen just tried to kidnap Hope," Cole filled her in.

"Oh my god," said Starr. "Is Hope okay?"

"Yeah, other then a little shaken. She actually though bit one of their hands though to get away, and then John managed to get them cuffed and arrested. We're just waiting to get a cop car to get them down to the station."

"All right, are you heading down there?" asked Starr.

"Yeah, I am. Are you going to meet there?" asked Cole.

"I'll be there," said Starr. She then hung up.

"What happened?" asked Blair. Starr filled her mom in on what Cole had told her.

"Oh I so want to pull a Todd Manning and teach those mothers some respect," Blair raged.

"Trust me, I want to as well," said Starr. "I got to get the to station."

"Go ahead, sweetie," said Blair. She hugged Starr and said be careful. Starr then headed out.

"Where are those two?" wondered Maureen as it was getting close to the "special" thing being planned. But then a thought crossed her mind. She then realized that they must have been caught and taken into custody. She knew that she had to do something. She would have to take Amy and Michelle with her and Lauren, but after that, she wasn't sure. All she know is that her little empire was starting to crumble real fast.

A/N: Wow. They should know better to try to kidnap Starr and Cole's daughter. Luckily Hope took a bite of the crime, literally. And with those two mothers in custody, will Nick and Hope get to see Lauren again? Stay tuned, as we see Starr gives those two mothers a mouthful.


	15. Chapter 15

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 15

Both of the mothers, who John and the others found out were called Linda (Michelle's mother) and Kaitlynn (Lauren's mother) were in separate rooms, both of them with their hands cuffed to the back of their chairs they were sitting in.

Starr, Cole, Andrew, and their kids were still there as well, wondering what was happening.

"Do you think they will reveal where they took Lauren?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Andrew. "We are just going to wait and see.

"Let's hope they do, because either way, they are in big trouble," said Hope. Everyone laughed at that comment.

"You got that right, pumpkin," said Cole, hugging his daughter.

Starr looked at her daughter for a bit. She was kind of hoping that she would have to spare her from this kind mess, but then again, Everyone goes through something tough in their life, and this was probably one of the those things.

Unfortunately though, someone looked like it was about to turn it into a big deal.

"Where are the scumbags that tried to kidnap my granddaughter?" Todd had arrived.

"I'll take care of him," Starr offered, as she went up to go calm her dad down.

Todd was looking around in the windows of the rooms when Starr walked up to him. "What are you doing here, Dad?" she asked.

"Doing something that you should be doing; making sure that those scumbags that tried to kidnap my granddaughter get put away," said Todd. He started to move again, but Starr hold him ac.

"They will get convicted dad, but right now they are trying to get them to relinquish where Lauren's mother is hiding their daughter," Starr explained.

"Haven't you learned anything? They aren't going to let that info loose, not with the way they do-"

"Dad!" Starr interrupted. "Just cool it. Their is another child in danger that we have to find, and those two women in there right now are our only option, though I wouldn't call them women at all."

"Stealing other people's children, I agree," said Todd, even though he was getting impatient.

Inside the offices, the suspects were being questioned. Bo offered to help by interrogating Kaitlynn. John was all for it while he took Linda.

"Why should I even speak to you?" Kaitlynn said to Bo.

"Well, maybe you can like a few years shaved off your sentence, that's why. Don't matter to me either way. You are going to jail for trying to kidnap that little girl, along with your friend."

"Well maybe if you stupid people would get rid of people that attracts freaks like them, then maybe this town would be a lot better," shouted Kaitlynn. Bo just huffed.

John was not having much luck either. Brody was in there helping with the interrogation, but so far, Linda was putting up as much resistance as Kaitlynn was

"I don't care what you offer me," said Linda. "I will never give up what you seek. "

"You do know that we will be finding Lauren and her mother real soon, whether you tell us or not," said John.

"Oh really. Why do you say that?" asked Linda, in a sneering tone. Brody provided the answer for that question.

"You should know that answer right now. Everything that was on you and your accomplice is being checked right now, and anything that can possibly lead to your little hideout, we will find in there, unless you want to save a little time."

"You know, you don't even know how to be an officer, do you?" asked Linda.

"Actually I do," said Brody.

"Then why don't you release me and get the freaks that really deserve to be in here," Linda fired back.

"One little problem," said John, pounding on the desk. "You and your friend almost kidnapped Hope Thornhart, and that is a crime. That means that you will be seeing the bars no matter what. How long you see them, that depends on you."

"I don't care," said Linda. "I'm not saying anything more till my lawyer gets here."

Just then the door was knocked on. John told whoever it was to come in. It was Natalie.

"What did you find?" asked John

"Well, we just went through the car that we recovered at the scene, and lets just say, that you two should of found a better place to put your map to get back instead of under your seat of the car," said Natalie, as she handed John the map.

"Well, looks like we don't need you or your friend anymore, now that we got this," said John. "Officer Lovett, would you mind taking this her back to her cell?"

"Let's go," said Brody, as he uncuffed Linda from the chair and then walked her out. John then told Natalie to show Bo the map, and she headed out. John also headed out.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Todd. "I'm going to find someone and make them tell me what is going on."

"Dad, knock it off," said Starr.

"No, I won't," said Todd. "Those two women tried to take your little girl, and I'm not standing around-"

"Grandpa, stop!" interrupted Hope, which surprised Todd.

"You want me to stop?" Todd asked Hope.

"You might want to listen to your granddaughter, Manning," said John, who was walking up to them. "Running around talking crazy isn't going to make things go faster around here."

"Well it should," said Todd. That's when Bo walked up.

"We're not going to hurry things along just because you say we should, Manning, so cool it," he said to Todd. Todd just blew Bo off and started walking around.

"Well I just want to let you know that they are going to get charged with attempted kidnapping, and child abandonment," said Bo.

"What do you mean?" asked Andrew.

"A couple of my officers went to their place to pick up their kids to put in the system for now, they weren't there at all," Bo informed him.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Starr.

"Well luckily we got a map that shows where they have been. I'm about to get some officers together and head down there myself," said Bo.

"Why are you even heading down there? My granddaughter was the victim," said Todd.

"Because Lauren still missing, Grandpa," said Hope. "She needs to be saved too."

"Did I miss something?" asked Todd confused.

"Later, Dad," said Starr.

"Hey, lets just hope that we can find her real soon, and that she can come home safe," said Cole. "Right, John?"

John agreed, and then he headed out to go help Bo and the other officers find Maureen and Lauren.

"Hey, tell you what. I don't think waiting around here is going to do any good," said Starr. "Why don't we all head home and wait for some news there?"

"Well unfortunately I got things to do, so I'll pass. Later," said Todd. HE then walked out.

"Your father is a strange guy, Starr," said Andrew. Starr knew perfectly well that her father belonged in that category.

Andrew and Nick wanted to be by themselves, and Starr, Cole, and Hope understood why, so after picking up Patrick, they headed home. Starr and Hope went into the kitchen while Cole went into the living room to turn the TV on, to keep an eye out for any news.

"Hey, you want to help me make dinner, Hope?" asked Starr.

"Yeah!" said Hope.

"Okay, why don't you mix the salad up okay, and I'll get started over here," said Starr, heading over to the stove. Hope smiled and started putting the stuff for the salad into the salad bowl. Hope didn't know it, but Starr's true intention was to keep Hope busy, so she wouldn't worry too much about what is going on and if they found Lauren yet.

"Get everything packed now!" Maureen was scrambling around. Amy and Michelle were getting things done, but Lauren was not moving at all.

"You heard what I said, Lauren, now DO IT!" Maureen shouted.

"NO!" Lauren screamed. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Mom. Not anymore."

"You better-" but she stopped in mid-sentence for she started to hear something. Something that she really did not want to hear; sirens. "Never mind. Forget it. We're going now!" She then grabbed Lauren hard and pulled her off, with Lauren screaming to let her go.

"Oh my god, That does it. Apparently you have been completely influenced by that stupid little girl-"

"DON'T CALL HER STUPID!" Lauren screamed, and she aimed a kick right in her mother's stomach. It was a good aim, because Maureen dropped Lauren and she managed to get away real quick, but it was only for a short minute when Maureen had caught her again, right when Amy and Michelle had came up.

"You two, get in the car now. I'll be right behind you." The two girls headed to the area where the car was. Maureen managed to get a good hold on Lauren and then started to head where the girls had headed. Had she had not been so busy, she would of heard that sirens had stopped, because once she had walked out, every police car that came had stopped, and the officers were holding their guns up. A couple of the other officers had a hold of Amy and Michelle to keep them safe.

"_Maureen, this is Commissioner Buchanan,"_ Bo called out on the megaphone. "_There's no way out of here now. You need to relinquish the child you are holding and surrender yourself. Lets do this peacefully so that way the kids won't get hurt._"

"Yeah, right," said Maureen, and she ran back inside and locked the door.

"Oh great. Looks like we got a standoff," said John. "Get those two kids out of here, and to the station. Make sure you call a doctor to have them checked out." He called to the officers that were holding Amy and Michelle. The officers acknowledge that order and got those two little girls out of there. Now all that was left was trying to get Lauren safe from Maureen, and to get her into custody.

A/N: You can probably tell that we're getting close to the end of the story, huh? Well hopefully they can get Lauren out of there safe and sound. And will she be willing to accept Hope's family into her life? Stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 16

It was pretty quiet in the Thornhart residence. Starr and Cole were just resting on the couch watching TV, and Hope was playing with her brother Patrick, making block towers and then making them fall down. One good thing about this is that it was keeping Hope distracted. Starr and Cole just loved seeing those two playing with each other. Hope adored her little brother a lot.

Just then the show got interrupted for a breaking news report. "What's going on?" asked Starr.

"Could be about Lauren," Cole pointed out. Starr silently agreed, seeing that Hope had turned her eyes to the screen, just as the news reporter had started to speak.

_"We interrupt your regular broadcast to bring you this breaking news that is updating as we speak. It seems that Llanview police has located the missing child and her mother, but the situation has turned into a standoff, with the mother holding her child hostage. We have live view from our news chopper right now. _(The TV then showed the scene from the news helicopter.)_ There were two other children there as well, but luckily they were rescued and removed from the scene. It seems like they __were trying to leave right before the cops had gotten there. What caused the delay, we're not sure. We'll be continuing with our live coverage until we make sure that the girl is okay and her mother in custody."_

"She's going to be okay," said Hope.

"I hope so, sweetie," said Cole. He and Starr then got off the couch and then they both grabbed their children; Cole grabbing Hope and Starr with Patrick.

Nick was doing the same thing with his father, Andrew, watching the coverage. Neither one of them were really moving.

"They will be able to save her, won't they?" asked Nick.

"I hope so buddy," said Andrew, though he was not really sounding convinced as well. Nick was wishing he had his best friend with him, because he knew Hope was watching this as well. If there was one thing that he was glad for his first year of school, its that he became friends with her.

Over at the standoff, things were still looking the same, John and Bo were checking to make sure every window and door was covered, while trying to think of ways to get Maureen into custody without hurting Lauren.

"Sir, there's no main telephone line in there, " one of the officers reported.

"Looks like we are going to use the megaphone then," said Bo.

"I'll alert the SWAT teams to stay on standby, but to be ready at the second," said John. He headed away as Bo tried to reach to Maureen on the megaphone.

"Maureen, there is no where else left to run. You need to come out of there now, let Lauren go, and turn yourself in."

"You think I'm going to give her to some stupid people like you? You don't even deserve to be the Commissioner. Now order your men to step aside. I have done nothing wrong!"

Bo just sighed as John walked back up. "Let me give it a try, Bo." He took the megaphone and spoke. "Maureen, this is Lieutenant John McBain. Now you may not see it, but the only one who is being stupid right now is you."

"Oh really!" Maureen called out. "You people and your stupid bars and common restaurants, the only thing that they produce is filth! I was going to bring this area to a new society, and you had to wreck it by corrupting my daughter! Well no more of that! Now you do I want now! No excuses!"

Lauren was crying real hard and shaking real hard. The only thing she was wanting was to get out of here alive. But how to do that when her mother was acting completely crazy. Her mother had her bounded to her by her arm, right up to the neck. And her mother was starting to slip a little.

'Slip a little,' Lauren thought. It seemed that Maureen was concentrating to make sure that the police stayed out that she was not keeping track on anything else. Lauren had to take her chance now if she wanted to get out.

She then made a desperate move by pushing her mom with everything she had into the wall. The push surprised Maureen, and it was just enough to get her to let go. Lauren then started running toward another door, as fast as she could, before her mother could recover.

'LAUREN, YOU GET BACK HERE, NOW!" Maureen screamed out, loud enough that Bo, John and the officers heard that.

"Shoot," said Bo. He grabbed the radio and spoke into it."Everyone move in now!"

"You five come with me," John called out to some officers, Brody being one of them. While Bo and the other officers, along with the SWAT team scrambled to the front door.

John, Brody, and the other officers managed to find another door, and they were about to go in it, when the door opened, and Lauren had come running out. Brody had managed to stop her, and quickly got her out of there. Surprisingly though, Maureen had came out of there to grab Lauren, but the only grabbing Maureen was involved in was John and the other officers grabbing her to make sure she didn't escape.

"Yeah! They got her," said Hope. Starr and Cole smiled at Hope and then at each other, happy that everything was going okay, or was it.

Maureen had managed to somehow managed to get away from the officers by sipping out of the coat jacket she was wearing. She then ran into the house, and then grabbed something that looked likea controller. John immediately saw it, and knew that couldn't be good.

"BO! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" John yelled out.

Luckily Bo and the SWAT team had saw it and moved as quickly as possible to get out of there. Maureen then said something.

"You did this yourself, and now you will pay for what you have done!" Maureen then pressed the switched, just as the last SWAT officer had evacuated. Just then the entire building had exploded into a ball of flames.

On the news report, Starr and Cole were shocked about what Maureen had done. Hope though was a little confused. "Why did she do that, Daddy?"

"Honestly, Hope. I have no clue," said Cole. Hope looked at Starr hoping for an answer.

"I don't know either, Hope," she said. "I just don't know." Hope looked down, and Starr saw that she needed her. She handed Patrick off to Cole, and then motioned Hope to come to her. Hope bundled up as tight and close as she could to her mother. Cole even wrapped his arm around Starr to showHope that she had both of them there for her. Hope was glad, but also had started crying a bit. Starr started rubbing her side, to keep her comforted as she could.

Nick was the same way, but did it in a different way. As soon as he saw the explosion, he ran out of the room and straight to his room. Andrew went to follow him and he saw him crying real hard with his head on the edge of his bed. Andrew walked over to him and tried to comfort him the best he could. "I know it wasn't easy to see something like that, son. I'm really sorry."

"I knew she was a bad person, but who c-c-ccould do s-something like th-t-that?" Nick asked while still crying.

"I don't know why she did it either. I guess she just hit her limit and just snapped. Trust me, I didn't want her like that either. But at least we can know one thing that's happen that is good," Andrew reminded him.

"What's t-that?" asked Nick.

"Its that your sister is okay and pretty soon we'll be able to get her home and she will be able to be living a normal life, and have you as a brother, and hopefully Hope as friend as well." Andrew pointed out. Nick knew he was right, even though it was sad to see his and Lauren's mother end her life like that.

The scene at the blaze was completely silence as well. The only thing that was talking were reporters about what they had just witnessed. The only one though who was in real distress was in Lauren, who was hunched up next to Brody, her face away from the building.

John looked around it seemed like a few of the officers were injured from the blast. He then pulled out his phone and called for a few fire trucks and ambulances. They had one there with them, but that was brought to make sure Lauren was okay.

John joined up with Brody, along with Bo, who was okay. "The press is going to have a field day with this one," said Bo.

"I agree," said John.

"What's going to happen to m-m-me?" asked Lauren, who was still sobbing real bad.

"Well, first we're going to get you checked out, by getting you to the hospital, and then we'll take things from there, okay," said Bo. Lauren nodded.

"All right, cone on. I'll take you to the ambulance," said Brody.

"Wait," she said. "Can you come with me?" she asked Brody.

"I think that can be arranged," said Brody. "Come here." He then picked up Lauren and carried her all the way to the EMT's.

"I sure hope that little girl can get through this," said John.

"I hope for that as well, John," said Bo, as a piece of the house broke off in the flames and dropped to the ground.

A/N: Wow. Those three kids have gone through a lot there, and something tells me that they are going to remember that a long time. Good thing Maureen is taken down, even though not in cuffs. How will Lauren though react when seeing Hope and Nick again after this situation? Stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 17

No one really slept that night. Starr and Cole had Hope sleeping with them, just in case. Seeing something bad like that was enough to give anyone nightmares. Hope was asleep in the middle of them, cuddled up as close to them as she could. Starr and Cole though were awake a little, worry about what their little girl.

"I really wish she wasn't going through something like this at her age," said Starr.

"I know what you mean," said Cole. "I wanted her to have a almost normal life, but sometimes we get thrown into situations we don't even see.

"Don't I know it," said Starr, referring to what she has gone through. "I didn't want her to go through a life like I had."

"Hey, we all have dreams of what kind of life our children will have. I'm mean, take our parents for example. They had plans for us, and yet, they didn't expect us to come together, and have a kid during our high school years," Cole pointed out. "Besides, there is one good thing that will come out of this."

"Yeah, I know you mean there," said Starr as she and Cole looked down at their daughter. "She's going to have one, or if possible, two best friends for life. And its always good to have someone like that by your side." Cole just smiled as he reached carefully so he wouldn't wake up Hope and kissed each other. They then cuddled up to Hope and drifted off to sleep. Had they stay awake a little longer, they would of seen a little smile form on their daughter's face.

Bo and John, along with a couple of officers were at the hospital. They were checking to make sure Lauren was going to be okay, physically at least.

"That little girl is going to go through a hard time with what she witnessed," said John.

"I agree," said Bo. "No child should ever witness something like that."

Just then the doctor came out to talk to Bo and John. "How is she, doctor?" Bo asked.

"I will have to say, she is physically fine, except from bruises and minor cuts. But I will say that this girl here is going to need a lot of help to get through what she has suffered through," the doctor informed them. "Now I do need to ask, does she have any relative that she can stay with? If not, I got to call child services and put her into the system."

"You don't have to worry about that." The voice that said that sentence belonged to Andrew, with Nick at his side.

"Andrew," said John. "I'm surprised you are here this late."

"I just thought it would be better if she came home to someone that can care for her," said Andrew.

"And what your relation to this girl?" the doctor asked

"I'm her biological father, and I want to help her by getting her back into a place, where she can learn to love and be loved," said Andrew.

"Well, I will need to do a DNA test just to be certain," said the doctor.

"I have no problem with that," said Andrew. The doctor then took a sample of Andrew's DNA, and then said, "I'll put a rush on this so we can get this settled real quick." The doctor then headed off.

"How is my sister doing?" asked Nick.

"Well she's okay physically, but she is a little emotional right now, with what she's been through," said Bo. "You are going to have be real careful with her."

"Dad?"

All four heads turned to the door to see Lauren standing therein the doorway. "Lauren? You know?" Lauren just nod her head, and then in a instant, ran straight to Andrew and hugged him tight, while crying as well. Everyone just smiled as Andrew removed his daughter's arms away from his legs, then bent down so that Lauren would be able to hug him properly.

"Its okay, honey. We're going to help you get through this," Andrew said, rubbing her back. Lauren just continued crying, hugging her father as long as she could. She would of continued if she wasn't shocked by a young caring hand touching her shoulder. Nick wanted to comfort his sister as eel. She just smiled, and then hugged Nick as well.

"I'm sorry," said Lauren.

"What for?" asked Nick.

"For saying those mean things to you and Hope," said Lauren.

"Its okay," said Nick. "But you do need to say that to Hope as well."

"I know," said Lauren. "Can we go home though first? I just want to go sleep."

"We will soon," said Andrew. "We just need to wait for a few seconds, because I need to show that you are my daughter to the doctors, and then we can start heading there."

"Okay," said Lauren, with a sad smile.

Bo and John just looked at each other, seeing that little family already close with each other. They decided that they needed to get a coffee break, and went to get some. Though they did ask the other officers to keep an eye on them.

After the hospital had confirmed that Lauren was indeed Andrew's daughter, Andrew started to take Nick and Lauren home. Most of Lauren's stuff was in the car that Maureen was going to drive away from the building they were in had they gotten away. The police had cleared all of it, and had been put in the back of Andrew's car. Everyone was silent the whole ride to the house. Once they arrived, it was late.

"Do you want me to show you to your room right now?" asked Andrew.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, instead?" asked Lauren. "I don't to be alone."

"Sure you can," said Andrew. "You want to join us Nick?"

"Yeah, I do," said Nick. All three smiled and then started to get ready for bed. The only thing is, Lauren had those pajamas that her mom had bought, and she really didn't want to wear them.

"Here," said Nick. Lauren turned to see her brother with a pair of young girl pj's for her. "Dad bought you some clothes, just in case." Lauren just smiled and said, "Thanks." She then went into the bathroom to get changed.

Once all three had changed, they gathered into the big bed in Andrew's room; Lauren on the left side and Nick on the right. They managed to fall asleep real fast, since they were real tired. Lauren had a little trouble during the night, with nightmares of the explosion, but mostly she stay asleep all night.

The next day was starting okay. Andrew made both of them breakfast and then Andrew showed Lauren her new room, and she had to admit it was neat. The wall were a light purple, and so were the bed sheets. Lauren loved it, and she couldn't wait to fill it with stuff.

"Thanks, Dad," said Lauren.

"You're welcome," said Andrew.

Just then the doorbell rang. Andrew and Lauren headed out to see who was at the door.

"Hey, you guys come on in." Starr, Cole, Hope and Patrick were there. Hope though saw Lauren look a little down. Lauren though was shocked when Hope asked, "Do you want to play?"

Lauren smiled and then said, "Yeah, but lets get Nick too." Hope agreed, and they went to get Nick so they could play something together.

"That's one group of kids that are going to have a life long friendship," said Starr. Everyone agreed. They all walked in as Andrew offered them drinks.

In Lauren's room, Hope was looking around amazed at it. Nick came in with a game and started to set it up. Lauren though walked towards Hope and said, "I'm sorry."

Hope turned around and asked "For what?"

"All those mean things I said," said Lauren, looking down.

"Its okay," said Hope. "We're friends now, right?"

"Friends?" asked Lauren.

"If you want to," said Hope. Lauren smiled and hugged Hope. Nick just smiled at the two girls, one that was his twin sister, and one that was his best friend that also may of just become his sister's best friend as well. Then the three sat down and began to play, and they certainly had a lot of fun.

Later on that night, when the Thornharts were back at their home, Hope was drawing something in her bedroom, when Starr came in to tuck her in.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" asked Starr, walking over to her daughter.

"I'm drawing," said Hope. "Look."

Starr look and smile and gave her daughter a hug, looking at the picture of Hope, Nick, and Lauren all together as one.

A/N: Looks like Lauren is going to be okay with Hope and Nick being there for her. And Starr is definitely one proud mom to see how her daughter is helping Lauren. Stay tuned though. We still have one more chapter left.


	18. Chapter 18

All Kinds of Love

Written by Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OLTL

Chapter 18

In no time at all, Lauren had started getting closer to Hope and Nick, and pretty soon, all three of them were playing every day at recess. The other kids were shocked at this turn around, but weren't so sure about it. Hope and Nick though were certain Lauren had made a complete turn around. Even their teacher, Mrs. Ambers could see that Lauren had did a complete 180 with her attitude.

Lauren also had managed to get close to her father. She was still a little careful though, with the way her mother was, but Andrew knew that it had to take time.

Starr and Cole even were offering to help Lauren a bit, and she even let them, but she also apologized to them about how she treated Hope the first few times. Starr and Cole said that its okay, as Hope did forgive her.

Pretty soon, though the rest of the school year had passed. Hope, Lauren, and Nick weren't really wanting it to end. But they knew they had to. They were getting ready to start the last day, as they were getting into their seats.

"Okay, I just want to say this. I know that some of us have had a real good year, while others have had a real tough one," Mrs. Ambers said, looking real quickly at Hope, Nick, and Lauren. "But god or bad, I do hope that all of you take what you have learned, whether its from me, someone else, or something that you had learned by yourself, and use it as you move up to the first grade. I will also say that it has been my honor to teach you kids, and I do hope you continue to grow into awesome people.

Nick, Hope, and Lauren looked at each other and smiled. They knew that they were going to be great people with what they went through, but they got brought back to the present when their teacher started to speak again.

"Now, I do have one last assignment for you guys. I am going to let you know that this assignment will not be graded at all. This is something that I want you to create, in order to help remember the times that you had here this year. I want you to draw the best thing that has happened to you this year. Now you will have all the time you have . You can even group with anyone and talk about it. I do want all of you to do one each though. Everyone understand?" The whole class either nodded or said yes. "Good," said Mrs. Ambers. "Go ahead and begin."

No sooner then Mrs. Ambers finished that Lauren had started to walk her way to Nick and Hope. Those three knew what the best thing that happened to them. All they had to was discuss how they wanted to do it.

Starr and Cole were getting things ready for a BBQ party they were having, just to celebrate the kids from graduating from kindergarten, Dorian offered to have it at her place, but Starr and Cole refused on this. This was one thing that they wanted to have at their place. Andrew was there as well, helping as well, as Lauren and Nick were going to be there as well.

Starr was starting on cutting things up for a salad when Cole sneaked up on her. Starr was used to do this, but it always made her feel happy when he did that, wrapping his arms around her. "You might want to be careful, since I got a knife in my hands," she joked a little.

"Oh I know you wouldn't do that," said Cole, smiling. Starr turned around and kissed him but briefly. Because she had to get the ingredients cut and mixed.

"I can't believe that she's already finishing up Kindergarten," said Starr, referring to their daughter. "Its just like yesterday she was a little one, even though we missed out the first seven months of her life."

"Yeah, but at least we know we have the rest of our lives to be with her, at least until till she grows up and moves," said Cole. "And I don't even want to think about that right now." Starr just smiled.

"Well, why don't we just think about how we got a great young daughter, who has two amazing friends, and a personality that is beyond amazing," said Starr.

"Well she is, since she's is our girl," said Cole. They both kissed again, and kept at it until a familiar voice.

"You know, you guys aren't going to get anything done if you being their all lovey-dovey." It was Langston, with Markko by her side. . Langston was at least eight months pregnant, and was definitely showing.

"Hey, I didn't expect you guys to be here," said Starr.

"Hey, you know that we would want to be here," said Markko.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here," said Starr. Cole agreed as well. They all hugged as tight as they could, while making sure not to harm Langston's unborn child.

Pretty soon the day had gone by during the school day until it was the last hour in the school year. Hope, Nick, and Lauren were finishing up their assignment. They had just finished the final touches and ready to present it.

"Okay, everyone. I need you to stop, please," Mrs. Ambers called out. "We need to start putting away things, since you know you won't be coming to this classroom again. And we to make sure you don't lose anything."

Once that was done, everyone took turns in showing what was the best thing that happened to them this year. Hope, Nick, and Lauren were the last ones that presented what the best thing that happened to them, once the kids that were finished sat down, Mrs. Ambers called them up.

"We actually all share one best thing, something that has happened to us this school year," Nick started.

"And hopefully, the rest of our lives as well," said Lauren, smiling.

"The best thing that happened to us," Hope started to said, and then with a quick look at Nick and Lauren, "was when we all met each other." All three of them each showed them a piece of paper that they were holding, and all three papers showed a picture of them, hanging out with each other. Mrs. Ambers couldn't help but smile. Hope then continued.

"Me and Nick first started as friends first, and continued to be throughout the school year. Lauren started with someone else, but then a huge bunch of things happened, and that managed to help us become best friends, and have been since this day."

"And these events also led me to finding my twin sister," said Nick, "and I love her a lot and I don't want anything to happen to her." Lauren smiled and finished up the presentation.

"I will admit that I was being a bad girl during the first few months of this year," said Lauren. "But I actually learned something as well when I became friends with my brother Nick and Hope. Its that friends are always there when you need them, and I'm glad have these two here." She looked at her two friends when she finished. Just then everyone clapped as they took their seats. Mrs. Ambers then called attention.

"I will just like to say to you three that that even though all of you did great work, Nick's, Hope's, and Lauren's was one of the best I have heard. You three should be proud of yourselves.

"Now, it is time for to pack up everyone. I do hope you have a great summer, and that you come back and have a good time, when you enter into first grade. Lets get ready."

Everyone started to get their things together. Though they were a little excited for the summer, they were wishing that they could stay.

Just as they were finishing up, Andrew came up.

"Dad!" Lauren and Nick cried out. They ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"I take it you three are ready to go?" asked Andrew.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" asked Hope.

"Well, I do have to take you somewhere besides your home, Hope, and that's where we are going first. Its the hospital," Andrew explained.

"Is something wrong with Mommy or Daddy?" asked Hope. Lauren and Nick looked nervous.

"No, its actually your Aunt Langston. She went into labor early at your place, and they are at the hospital right now, with Langston giving birth right now."

"Yay!" said Hope. "Let's go!" Nick and Lauren were wanting to go as well and see the baby as well, so they all headed out of there, with saying goodbye to Mrs. Ambers first.

When they arrived to the hospital, they headed up the maternity ward, and went into the waiting room. Starr and Cole were in two seats right in the middle, and they looked up when they heard the door opened.

"Mommy, where's Aunt Langston's baby?" asked Hope.

"We don't know yet, sweetie," said Starr. "We're just waiting for your Uncle Markko to come back to tell us the news."

"I can't wait to meet him, or her." Hope said, adding that bit real quickly.

"We can't wait either," said Andrew. Lauren and Nick were right beside him.

"Where's Patrick?" asked Hope.

"You're cousin, Jessica is keeping an eye on him while we are here, okay. Thought it would be better, so that way he wouldn't disturb people here waiting," said Cole.

"How could Patrick disrupt other people?" asked Lauren.

"Because there are other people waiting in silence until they hear what's happening with their other loved ones," said Andrew. "And we don't want to disturb them.

"Okay," said Lauren. They then all sat down and waited for news. They didn't have to wait long though, as Markko came in, dressed in scrubs, and massaging his right hand.

"Well?" asked Cole. Hope, Lauren, and Nick looked with extreme curiosity. Markko then gave a good smile.

"She's here." he said.

"Its a girl?" asked Starr.

"Yep," said Markko. "We decided to name her Laura Maria Rivera."

"She has my first name?" asked Lauren. Everyone chuckled.

"Almost," said Starr. "Its just that her first name has the same first four letters as your does, except that it ends with an 'A' while yours ends with the letters 'en'."

"Ahh," said Lauren.

"Can we see her?" asked Hope.

"Well they got to get the baby cleaned up first and make sure its okay, and then I'll let you know, okay," said Markko, and Hope nodded to let him know she understood.

"Tell you what you two, why don't we let Hope's family see the little one first, and then we can come back another time and see the new addition, okay?" Andrew suggested.

Nick really wanted to stay, but they knew their father had a point, so they said good-bye to Hope and her family, and they headed out.

Later on, Markko was leading them to the hospital room where Langston was at. When they entered, Langston was holding her little girl in her arms and nursing her.

"Langston, she's beautiful," said Starr. She, Cole, and Hope went to one side of the bed, while Markko went to the other side.

"I know," said Langston. "I can't wait to show her to the rest of the family."

"Speaking of which, where is the rest of the family?" asked Starr, noticing the absence of Dorian, and Markko's parents.

"Dorian will be here soon," said Langston. "Along with Markko's parents. They just couldn't get out of work."

"I can understand that one," said Cole.

"She looks pretty," said Hope.

"Yeah, she does, Hope," said Langston. "I know you will be wanting to help take care of her, right?"

"When I can," said Hope.

The four adults just smiled. It seemed like everything just became all perfect again, with this moment, and a lot of love was flowing all around.

A/N: You know that I couldn't leave Larkko's pregnancy hanging, so I added it in, even though it was a month early. Anywho, I hope you guys love that little thing I added in the school. I thought that was something that would be good to have.

Not sure when I will have another story, but stay tuned. I may come up with one. :)


End file.
